


Comfort Zone

by shrugheadjonesthethird



Series: Coming Home Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Baltimore, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Domestic!Jug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Betty, Journalist!Betty, Leather Jackets, Love, Moving In Together, Pining!Betty, Professor!Jughead, Slow Burn, Writer Jughead Jones, insecure!Jug, jealous!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrugheadjonesthethird/pseuds/shrugheadjonesthethird
Summary: Part 2 of Coming Home Series.Betty and Jug make their way to Baltimore to settle into their new lives together. Once there, who knows what'll happen.





	1. Chapter 1

A five hour drive to Baltimore took five days. Five days of adventure, lazily rolling down highways and backroads of various small towns along the way. They stopped intermittently for sleep, rain, and general meandering. Just about an hour from Baltimore, Jughead pulled his bike off an exit ramp. It had started to rain, harder than expected. He pulled into a run down motel and turned off the vibrating bike beneath them.

He took off his helmet and tousled his already messy hair. Betty released her grip around his waist and did the same. They had intended to make it to Baltimore on the fifth day, but mother nature seemed to have other plans. The falling rain was gaining traction quickly, nearly immediately soaking the pair. By the time they arrived at the small reception desk, they were soaked to the bone, uncomfortable and cold.

“Welcome to Peach Bottom. How can I help you today?” The receptionist asked, a fake smile plastered to his face.

“Do you have anything available for tonight?” Jughead asked, shaking the rain from his hair, littering the countertop with droplets. The receptionist typed into his computer system, seemingly displeased with his actions. Betty looked around the dimly lit lobby, trying not to laugh. She stepped closer to Jughead, beginning to shiver, placing her bag onto the floor beside their feet.

“Looks like the last one available. Room 16. Enjoy your stay.” He handed Jughead the keys and directed him back outside to the last room on the left. They grabbed their bags, flashed a smile at the receptionist and made their way to room 16. Jughead inserted the key in the knob and pushed the door open. The room was sparsely decorated; bed coverings that look like they hadn’t been updated in thirty years.

The room they were able to secure only had one bed. While, yes, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were together, they were not ready to share a bed just yet. This did not give them an option. They both knew they’d have to breach that threshold eventually, but less than a week into their newly minted relationship didn’t seem like enough time. When they reached their destination, they would make the adjustment accordingly.

Betty walked in, dropping her backpack on the small chair in the corner of the room. She peeled her jacket off, hanging it on the back of the chair to dry out. She kicked off her shoes, soaked through to her socks. Being drenched made her itchy. It wasn’t until she turned around that she noticed the sleeping arrangements. Her eyes quickly darted to Jughead, who was pulling his jacket off to hang. He caught her glance.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Jughead insisted. Betty looked at him crookedly.

“You don’t have to do that, Jug. I don’t take up much room, we can share.” She smirked at him, shyly. It had been a long time since Betty shared a living space with anyone, let alone a partner. She knew it was going to happen eventually, so why not now.

“We don’t have to, not if you don’t want. I really don’t mind.” Jughead said blankly. _Please want to._ After spending the last week alone with Betty, he realized that things with her were different. This wasn’t going to be another one night stand on the road. This wasn’t going to turn into Jeanette all over again. It was something that had the potential to be more than he dreamed--if he didn’t mess it up. That included pushing past his primal urges, to ensure that she was comfortable every step of the way, not taking things too quickly. He was going to let her take the lead on this.

“We’ll see what happens.” Betty called out from the bathroom. Jughead heard the shower turn on. He situated himself in their home for the night; took of his boots and lined them across the heater next to Betty’s, ensured their jackets were drying properly. When he was satisfied, he took out his laptop and setup at the rickety desk on the far wall. He lazily checked his emails, sorting through and deleting junk mail from offers from his publisher, invitations to speak at universities, opportunities to teach at a smattering of colleges around the country.

He opened a new email, to be sent to his publisher, and stated that he will not be travelling for the foreseeable future. He may consider it if it is local to the D.C. Metro area or within the Baltimore city limits. He made the executive decision to try. Jughead knew it was going to be hard enough in a new city, in a new relationship; he didn’t want to make it worse with the added stress of being on the road. Jughead was two months sober, for the upteenth time, this time he was determined to make it stick.

The shower turned off. Moments later, Betty emerged wrapped in a towel. Jughead looked up at her, still dripping from her shower. His eyes widened. Betty looked over to him and smiled meekly. “Sorry, I forgot my clothes. I didn’t mean to distract you,” she chuckled.

“There’s no harm in a little distraction, Betty.” Jughead jested. Betty approached him. He closed the screen of his laptop and turned in his seat. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I thought we weren’t doing work until we got home,” she sighed. “That was _your_ rule, remember?”

“Not work, just--okay fine, it was work. Just emails though. I’m done, I swear.” Jughead smiled at her, caressing her bare shoulder.

“Good. So, it doesn’t look like this monsoon is ending anytime soon. Order in and find something to watch?” Betty suggested walking back toward the bathroom, clothing in hand.

“Sounds good to me. You know me, I’ll never turn down food,” Jughead retorted. He reopened his laptop to see what was around in the area. For all they knew, there was nothing. “There’s a little restaurant attached to this place. Wanna just do that? I’ll go run down and get it if you wanna find something to watch?” Jughead called out so Betty would hear him through the closed bathroom door.

“Sure, Jug, that’s fine.” She emerged from the bathroom again, this time adorned in pajamas. Her black shorts from when she was a vixen and a rather flattering t-shirt, a little snugger than the shirts she’d wear out in public. There was a strip of bare skin just above the waistband of her shorts. Jughead looked at her and smiled. Her hair was still wet, but wrapped up in a messy bun. “What?”

“Nothing.” Jughead shook his head. He fiddled on his laptop for a few more minutes. Betty sat on the brocade chair with a plop. “Um. What do you want for dinner, babe?” Jughead took himself by surprise. _Babe? Who are you?_

“Erm--,” Betty was thrown for a loop, as well. She lost her train of thought.

“Sorry,” Jughead blurted out nervously. _Idiot._

“Don’t be sorry, its just new. We’ll both get used it, right, _babe_?” she mocked. They laughed for a moment. Betty finally decided what she wanted for dinner and Jughead went to get it. While Jughead was out of the room, Betty made herself comfortable on the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard, legs straight in front of her, crossed at the ankle.

She was flicking through the local television channels when Jughead returned. He kicked off his boots back in their place. He placed the small box onto the corner of the bed and removed his jacket again. He went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He heard Betty unpacking their dinner.

He set himself up in the chair next to the bed. He propped his feet up on the ottoman, styrofoam container on his lap. “Did you find anything?” Jughead asked, popping a french fry in his mouth.

“Local access, reruns, korean news.” She said lamely, flicking through channels, taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich. “I guess this will do.” She settled on reruns of Friends; mindless television to occupy them while they were stuck waiting out the rain. They watched an episode or two before they finished their dinner.

Jughead had slouched down in the chair, looking beyond uncomfortable. He placed his hands on the arm of the couch and pushed himself up to standing. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, in flannel lounge pants, his bare chest still glistening slightly from being in the rain, twice.

“Much better,” he sighed. He cleaned up the empty foam containers from the edge of the bed and threw them on the desk. Jughead went to sit back in the chair when Betty stirred; a small hiccup of pain. Jughead looked at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. My back is just tight from being on the bike the last few days. Just have to get used to it, I guess. I’ll be okay.” Betty insisted. Jughead readjusted his plan and sat next to Betty on the bed. He stayed toward the far edge. Jughead was overly cautious when it came to physical boundaries with Betty. The last thing he wanted to do was mess things up. “I won’t bite,” she whispered.  Jughead smirked.

 _Too bad._ He scoot himself over, closer to her outstretched legs. Admittedly, Betty made Jughead nervous. She had years of feelings for Betty, and she had learned to handle them. Jughead had a week of feelings and he was already terrified. In the week leading up to that moment, he had already spent more time with Betty than he had in the year with Jeanette--occupational hazard.

He kept his hands in his lap, fidgeting and picking at the torn cuticles. He stared lazily at the television in front of him. He felt Betty shift on the bed. The next thing he knew, Betty’s head was on his thigh, legs now curled behind her. Jughead smiled and placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder, drawing idle patterns. He felt her exhale deeply on his leg. The corners of her mouth turned up instinctually. Her arm draped over his knee, fidgeting with the sheets. They fell asleep in this position, a smile plastered on Jughead’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty awoke before Jughead, as she did every morning on their trip. Her eyes opened slowly, head still in Jughead’s lap. A smile still across her face. She moved slowly, as to not wake him. She crawled off of the bed and slipped her shoes on. She opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out, guiding the door closed behind her. It is common knowledge that Jughead Jones was not, and probably will never be, a morning person. She walked outside to the clear, open sky of Peach Bottom. Almost back to reality. She walked slowly toward the little restaurant attached to the motel for coffee and breakfast. She pulled the door open and was greeted by a teenage girl.

Betty awoke before Jughead, as she did every morning on their trip. Her eyes opened slowly, head still in Jughead’s lap. A smile still across her face. She moved slowly, as to not wake him. She crawled off of the bed and slipped her shoes on. She opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out, guiding the door closed behind her. It is common knowledge that Jughead Jones was not, and probably will never be, a morning person. She walked outside to the clear, open sky of Peach Bottom.  _ Almost back to reality. _ She walked slowly toward the little restaurant attached to the motel for coffee and breakfast. She pulled the door open and was greeted by a teenage girl.

“Good morning. What can I get for you today?” She asked, holding her pen, ready to write down her order. Betty listed the items she and Jughead would like for breakfast and sat at the counter, spinning to face forward. She heard the teen whispering to another young girl in the kitchen. “Ken said he was in room 16. That’s where she came from. I can’t believe Forsythe Jones, III is here in Peach Bottom!” she squealed quietly. Betty overheard their entire conversation; they spoke about how handsome he was and they wondered if they’d catch a glimpse before he left and what he was doing there. “Who’s the girl? Whoever she is, she’s lucky,” the girls whispered.

_ I guess I am lucky. _ She did not know who the girls were, but clearly they knew who Jughead was. Well, they knew who Forsythe P. Jones, III was. She chuckled to herself, anticipating the conversation to later ensue with Jughead. The young girls brought out the breakfast and coffee she ordered. Betty paid the girls, leaving a tip in the jar. They watched her as she walked away. Betty laughed to herself.  _ I wonder if this is going to be a constant thing. _ Betty shook the thought from her head. She made it back to room 16, looking back to see if the girls were still watching her. They were. She turned the key and reentered the room, still shaking her head at the girl in the restaurant. 

She placed the box on the desk and headed to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. Betty took off her shirt, revealing a plain black bra. She washed her face, took down her hair from the sloppy half wet sleep bun from the previous night, and messed around with it before putting in in two french braids, which she was sure would be easier for the final leg of their trip. She walked back out, forgetting her clothes again. As she walked across the room, Jughead was stirring from his sleep. She leaned over into her backpack to take out the last clean shirt she had, paired with yesterday’s blue jeans. She looked over at Jughead as he sleepily groaned from having slept sitting straight up all night. His eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Betty, half dressed, bent over her backpack. 

“Good morning,” Jughead uttered in his early morning groan. It was deeper than usual. He smiled at her. Jughead had never seen that much of Betty yet, but he certainly did not hate the sight of her in the morning.

“Morning, Juggy,” she giggled, slipping her shirt over her head and smoothing down her hair. He kicked his feet over the side of the mattress and stretched backward. He grunted, moving the muscles that hadn’t moved in hours. He fell backward on the bed, his legs still bent over the edge. Betty laughed, louder than intended. She knelt on the side of the bed and kissed his cheek. He smiled again, something he still was getting used to. “I got breakfast.”

“You, Betty Cooper, are the best. I do not deserve you.” Jughead jested, but he really did believe that he didn’t deserve someone as wonderful as Betty Cooper. She patted his cheek. She slid over to the desk and brought the box of new styrofoam containers between them. He sipped from the paper coffee cup, relishing in its bitter taste. “Thank you,” he whispered half to Betty and half to the caffeine now entering his blood stream.

“You don’t have to thank me, Jug. Its morning. Morning means coffee and breakfast. I know it's early for your liking, but it's a beautiful day.” Betty started. He sat up and kissed her, leaving her nearly breathless. “But, if that’s how you say thank you just for breakfast,” Betty chuckled, her eyebrows raising in jest. Jughead continued to drink his coffee, smirking as he brought the cup to his lips. They finished their breakfast and continued to prepare for the day. Their jackets were still damp from the rain the day before, a few more hours to dry and they’d be ready to go. They packed the rest of their items into their respective bags and placed them by the door. 

“Awake, breakfast, coffee, and packed all before 10:00am. What are you doing to me, Cooper?” Jughead laughed. “Let’s get out and stretch our legs before we head out on the road,” he suggested.

“Your fan club would love that,” Betty laughed. Jughead knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Fan club? What’re you talkin’ about?” He turned to look at her, still confused.

“When I went to get breakfast this morning, there were two younger girls working. I overheard them talking about how they knew you were here, and asked who I was because they saw me leave this room. Apparently the receptionist recognized you and said something. Does this happen a lot?”

“Honestly, not really.” Jughead was still wrapping his mind around the fact that he got recognized in such a small town in the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania.

“It was funny. I didn’t say anything to them, but the look on their faces was pure excitement. They kept going on about how handsome you are and how lucky  _ that girl _ must be.” Betty continued to laugh at the teenage gushing. “I mean, they’re right. You  _ are  _ handsome, and I  _ am  _ lucky. Who am I to deny the truth?” Jughead squinted one eye, scrunched his nose and smiled at her. 

“So, a quick walk around before we leave?” Jughead said, ignoring Betty’s comments about the girls. “Let’s grab another cup of coffee and see where the road takes us.” He kissed her on the forehead before heading out the door, propping it open for her to duck under his arm. He locked the door behind them and they walked, his arm draped across her shoulders, hand cupping her rotator cuff, fingering it gently, mindlessly.

They walked in to the restaurant again for more coffee as Jughead suggested. The two girls were still working and froze in their tracks as they approached the counter. He pulled Betty closer to him. One of the girls excused herself, fearing she’d burst into tears from excitement. The other approached the counter. Jughead leaned down and read her name tag.  _ Molly _ . 

“Hey, Molly. May we have two coffees to go, please? Thanks.” The girl’s eyes widened at the use of her name. She scampered to the coffee machine and produced two cups of coffee for the pair. Jughead handed her a five dollar bill and winked, his arm still around Betty, gripping her tighter than he had been previously. Molly handed him back the change and he stuffed it in his pocket carelessly. Betty took her coffee and fixed it to her liking while Jughead merely placed a lid on his. Betty’s face had changed from her usual bubbly self to one of mild concern. She placed the lid back on her coffee and rejoined Jughead at the counter. He had been watching her the whole time, while Molly stared at him in a daze.

“You know she’s Jellybean’s age, right?” Betty half-joked, still slightly feeling out of place with this charming version of Jughead to her left. Jughead had no interest in this teen girl, but this quite obviously made her day, if not her year. Jughead took her by the hand, lacing his fingers in hers, leading her out of the restaurant. “Who was that in there? I’ve never met him before.”

“Forsythe tends to be more confident than Jughead. It made her day, and it didn’t mean anything,” he insisted. He had gotten into this habit after years on the road. He assumed it would be easier to create this persona than let anyone get to know who he really was, underneath his success. He cradled her face in his free hand, placing a gentle kiss to her lips. Betty glanced back into the window of the restaurant where the girls were still watching them. She smirked and her eyebrow flicked up as if it were taunting them with laughter.

“Well, lucky me. I get two for one boyfriends. I hope neither gets jealous of the other.” She smirked at him. He laughed. No one knew the tragic backstory of Forsythe P. Jones, III like Betty Cooper did. She lived it with him; the parts of him that he’d never share with publishers, fans, or complete strangers, Betty knew about and cared for him regardless.

Forsythe had this air about him that exuded confidence in a way that Jughead did not in his natural state. He was smooth and not nearly as awkward and afraid as the real Jughead Jones. “What am I supposed to call you in public?” Betty was suddenly very aware of their relationship and Jughead’s success as an author.  _ I hope this doesn’t happen a lot. I’m not sure I can handle it. I just got him, I don’t wanna lose him to someone else. _ Betty sipped from her coffee, waiting for a response.

“That’s a pretty good question. I’ve never thought about it.” Jughead admitted. He had never had to worry about what to be called; no one knew Jughead Jones while he was on the road. He never really had a girl with him longer than a night or two. It was something he honestly did not think of when he and Betty left Riverdale. 

“Alright, Forsythe.” She nodded, a crooked smile across her mouth. “Please don’t make me do that, I don’t like it.” She made a face as if she’d sucked a lemon. Jughead laughed at her. “FP3,” she joked. Jughead rolled his eyes. “We’ll figure it out, Jug.” She nuzzled into his shoulder. They continued walking around for an hour or so down the road they had driven in on. Along the way they saw exactly one car and one fruit stand. They really were in the middle of nowhere. At some point, they turned themselves around and headed back to the motel. 

“Onward home,” Jughead said valiantly, gesturing as if he had a sword in hand, climbing onto his motorcycle. He shot Betty a sly smile. She kissed him before she straddled him and put her helmet on and zipped her jacket. 

“Let’s go home, Forsythe,” she mocked. He shot her a glance that she couldn’t see, but he smirked alongside it. The vibrations under them began and they were off. Only an hour left until they were in the Inner Harbor of Baltimore to Betty’s apartment, soon to be home to Jughead, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 2. Leave some feedback and/or kudos, they'd be greatly appreciated. I hope you guys like it. :) Thanks, always, to my sister for being my beta and for the encouragement to share my brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They roll into the Baltimore city limits within the hour. Betty used her hands on his waist to direct him where to turn. He turned into a beautiful townhouse complex on the left. He parked in a numbered space, next to Betty’s sensible sedan and turned off the engine. He looked around at his new surroundings. Betty got off the bike and grabbed her bag from the side compartment. She fumbled for her keys and smiled at Jughead. He slowly got off the bike, slipping his helmet off, still taking in the scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters written, they just need to be edited. Keep an eye out for updates :)

They roll into the Baltimore city limits within the hour. Betty used her hands on his waist to direct him where to turn. He turned into a beautiful townhouse complex on the left. He parked in a numbered space, next to Betty’s sensible sedan and turned off the engine. He looked around at his new surroundings. Betty got off the bike and grabbed her bag from the side compartment. She fumbled for her keys and smiled at Jughead. He slowly got off the bike, slipping his helmet off, still taking in the scenery.

“Welcome home, Jug.” Betty smiled. She took his empty hand and guided him up the narrow staircase to her front door. She unlocked it for the first time in a month. Her home was bright in the late afternoon sun. The walls were painted in a warm sand shade, with her furnishings matched. There was a small amount of decor on the wall. The kitchen was large, with a center island. The staircase to the right was steep leading to the second floor. “Living room, kitchen, bathroom,” Betty pointed out downstairs. She led him up the stairs. “Laundry behind this door, bathroom here, and two bedrooms.” Jughead peered his head into the rooms. She walked into her bedroom to began to unpack into a laundry basket. He continued into the other bedroom. It was set up as a guest bedroom, neatly made bed, small desk under the window, paintings on the wall, like a bed and breakfast; small, quaint, it was all very Cooper.

He wandered back into Betty’s bedroom and placed his messenger bag on the bed next to her backpack. He didn’t have much to unpack, but what he did have, he threw into the laundry with hers. They hadn’t spoken too much about the logistics of living together. He knew he’d have to go out to buy actual clothing and household items for himself. He’d never done it before, but there was a first time for everything. Her bedroom looked similar to that of the other bedroom. White sheer curtains on the windows, bed neatly made with a solid blue bedspread, small desk under the window. Her vanity had photos sticking around the edges. Jughead took his beanie from his bag and placed it back securely on his head. He adjusted it anxiously.

“So,” Betty whistled rocking on her feet. She was nervous. Her hands curled into and out of fists. “I have to go to the office before they close to get the mail, go grocery shopping, and a few other errands. Is there anything you need?” Betty asked him. “You know what, why don’t you just come with me? After seeing you unpack, I think you’re gonna need some things,” Betty laughed. Jughead simply smiled. His stomach was in knots. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

 _So this is home now. It’s so clean._ “Yeah, okay.” Jughead agreed quickly. Within no time, they were done at the office with Betty’s mail, including the box she had shipped from her mother’s. Betty requested Jughead’s name be put on the mailbox _Cooper/Jones_. They took the box and mail and returned it back to the apartment. Betty and Jughead climbed into her car and they were off to get groceries and some toiletries and clothing for him.

“Jug, are you okay? You haven’t said much of anything since we got back.” Betty was concerned. He didn’t respond, he stared straight ahead focusing on the road, rather than Betty’s question. “Juggy?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he said shaking his head. “Just taking it all in.” He bit his lips together. _I’m scared. Okay? I’ve never done this before. I don’t wanna screw it up. What am I supposed to feel? “_ It a little nerve wracking.” Jughead was gnawing on the side of his mouth since they left the front office. They approached a red light and Betty stopped the car. She took his fidgeting hands into hers and kissed the back of it.

“I know its a big adjustment. But, it’s gonna be great!” Betty beamed, refocusing her eyes on the road. Her smile was infectious, Jughead couldn’t help but smile, too. Hearing her confidence in their new situation eased his mind, but only slightly. They returned home and unloaded the car of their newly purchased items.

“When do you go back to work?” Jughead asked.

“Monday,” Betty said putting the groceries away in their respective places. Jughead watched her, learning the layout of the kitchen. Cups to the right of the sink, plates next to that. Dry groceries in the pantry, coffee above the refrigerator with the cookbooks. “Two more days to relax,” she said putting the last of the produce in the fridge. She took the plastic bags from the store and placed them inside each other and put them under the kitchen sink. “I’ll make dinner in a little bit. Is that okay?”

Jughead was staring off into the living room. _Home._ He smiled to himself. He hadn’t had somewhere to call home in many years, no name on a mailbox, no place to hang his hat. “That sounds great, Betty. Thanks. I’m just going to catch up on some email, is that okay?” He was hesitant, he wasn’t entirely sure how living with a partner worked.

“Jug, you don’t have to ask my permission.” Betty came up behind him, squeezed his waist and kissed his shoulder blade. “You live here now, relax.” Jughead rubbed her arms.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He turned around and kissed her forehead. He slipped his boots off next to the front door and went upstairs to get his messenger bag. He returned back down the stairs, settled in on the couch and opened his laptop. With enough maneuvering, he managed to sign onto the internet. _56 emails_. It was mostly junk that needed clearing, a few from his publishing company asking how his sophomore novel was coming along, and the post office asking about renewing his box. He clicked away at his keyboard while Betty busied herself around the house.

_Mr. Jones. There is an opportunity for you. I know you said you wouldn’t travel for the foreseeable future. What about a teaching opportunity in Maryland? Johns Hopkins. You made an impression when you spoke there a few years back. Apparently they have an opening in their literature department. Think about it. Let me know. -D. Morales._

Jughead scratched his head. _Shoot me over some details and I’ll think it over. -F. Jones, III._ “Where exactly do you work, Betty?” Jughead spoke after a long silence. His voice startled Betty.

“The Baltimore Sun, for their online publications.” Betty said.

“Fancy,” Jughead replied, still scrolling through his email. “Can I help make dinner?” Betty stopped in her tracks and turned around.

“You don’t have to, Jug. I got it.”

“Let me help. I want to.” Jughead insisted.

“Okay. I’m going to start in about a half hour. Relax until then.” Betty smiled at Jughead. She was used to cooking for one, living quietly in the apartment alone; it was going to take some getting used to have another person living in the house with her. She didn’t know how their schedules would lineup, she wasn’t even sure if Jughead had a real routine.

“What’s your plan, Jug? Stay around and work on your next masterpiece?” She shot him a look from across the living room. Jughead was engrossed in his email, typing fervently, his face stoic.

“Probably, for the first little while, if that’s okay. Maybe I’ll see what kind of freelancing I can do in the area--to give myself a break.” He said flatly, still staring at the screen in front of him. Betty had never seen him so engrossed in his work.

 _Is this how it's going to be? Flat answers, minimal emotion? Stop, Betty, its still new. He hasn’t done work in over a week. Let it go._ “Okay,” she said simply. She went upstairs to change her clothing into something other than jeans. She came back down in a small pair of shorts and a tank top. She was visibly more comfortable, back in her own home, instead of being on the road. Betty seemed less tense, settling back into her routine before visiting the Town with Pep. Jughead continued to type, unaware of what was happening around him, which often happened when he got engrossed in his work. He heard a raucous in the kitchen.

 _It’s been a half hour, already?_ He closed his computer and placed it gently on the end table next to him. He placed his hands on his knees and hoisted himself up off the couch. He wandered into the kitchen. “Let me help.” Jughead said quietly, slipping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her shoulder. “What’re we making?” Betty smiled over her shoulder.

“How do you feel about tacos?” Betty asked.

Jughead raised his eyebrow. She knew the answer to the question. If it was edible, Jughead would more than likely eat it. “Sounds great.” He kissed her again and made his way toward the fridge to gather items. She stood at the stove, tending to the skillet. Jughead stood at the center island, chopping various vegetables, sneaking glances at Betty when her back was to him.

When dinner was ready, they plated their meals and sat at the living room table. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. “Jug, are you _sure_ everything is okay? I know you said its nerves, but why do I think that’s not it?” Betty looked at him. He was mid bite into an overstuffed taco. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

“Betty, it’s just going to take some time to adjust. The last stable place I lived was with Archie in high school. It’s been a string of hotels, hostels, and -- other places since I left town. It’s just,” he sighed, “new.” _Those other places being one night stands with women for the strict purpose of having somewhere warm to stay when I was starting out and couldn’t afford a hotel, or the bus terminal._ Jughead shook the thoughts of his past out of his head.

She laid her head on his shoulder. “I know, Jug. For me, too.” They relaxed for the remainder of the night and the entirety of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, friendos. Let me know what you're thinking as we go! Kudos, comments, bookmarks and the like are all see and greatly appreciated. I've been feeling a bit down about my writing lately, I just hope you guys are enjoying it.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> @squids2therescue on tumblr.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday finally came and Betty had to return to work. Her alarm rang at 6:30 in the morning. Jughead didn’t stir. She slipped out from under the covers, still not used to sharing a bed with her partner. She went into the bathroom and took her clothes off. She wrapped a towel around her body and promptly folder her pajamas and placed them back on her dresser to wear again when she returned home from work. She took a shower and returned to a still sleeping Jughead in their room, her hand held loosely on a towel at her chest. She held the towel securely under her arm as she searched her closet for something to wear.

Monday finally came and Betty had to return to work. Her alarm rang at 6:30 in the morning. Jughead didn’t stir. She slipped out from under the covers, still not used to sharing a bed with her partner. She went into the bathroom and took her clothes off. She wrapped a towel around her body and promptly folder her pajamas and placed them back on her dresser to wear again when she returned home from work. She took a shower and returned to a still sleeping Jughead in their room, her hand held loosely on a towel at her chest. She held the towel securely under her arm as she searched her closet for something to wear. She finally decided on a sundress, which she paired with a denim jacket. She dressed sleepily in the bedroom. She heard Jughead stir as she adjusted herself in her bra. She looked over her shoulder to find him still sound asleep. She continued to get dressed and headed back into bathroom to apply her makeup.

When she was ready for work, it was 7:30. She sat on the side of the bed, securing the buckles on her shoes. Jughead shifted toward her, curling his body around hers. Betty smiled. She moved the hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. He scrunched his nose with a slight grin on his face.

“Do you have to go to work?” Jughead groaned, his voice thick and raspy. He smoothed his hand over her thigh. “Stay in bed with me.” His voice was the most playful that Betty had heard. She found it endearing. She stroked the side of his face.

“If only, Jug. I have to leave in forty-five minutes. I’m going downstairs to make coffee. You can come down if you want to, but I know it’s early for you.” Betty said softly. He nuzzled his face into her hip, his eyes fluttering closed again. Betty shook her head and chuckled to herself. _This might be my favorite version of you yet, Jughead Jones._

She stood up carefully and made her way downstairs to make her coffee. She reached above the fridge to pull down the box of pods, struggling slightly at its height. She popped a pod in its place in the coffee maker. She removed her favorite coffee mug from the cabinet next to the sink, placed it under the drip, and pressed the blinking blue light for the largest cup. As it was finishing brewing, she sat at the bar stool at the center island. Her hands were wrapped around the mug, revelling in its warmth on the chilly early morning. Her ears perked up when she heard the floors creak above her. Jughead appeared at the top of the stairs, sleepily rubbing his eye, seeming to forget he’s only in his boxers. He sauntered down the stairs, eyes still mostly closed. He grabbed a coffee mug and made his own coffee: strong and black. He took a sip and smiled. He looked up at Betty, who was sitting, watching him closely with a smirk painted on her lips.

“Hi,” Jughead said, his voice still sleepy, but less raspy now. He took another swig of his coffee before placing it on the counter. He moved around the island and wrapped his arms around Betty.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Betty moved slightly to kiss him. He smiled under the gentle graze of her lips. He returned to his coffee and stood across from Betty. “You could have stayed in bed.”

“I know,” Jughead replied simply, finishing his coffee. They stayed there in silence for a while before Jughead broke the comfortable stillness. “When do you work until tonight?”

“Should be around 6 or so,” Betty replied finishing her coffee. She stood from the bar stool and washed her coffee cup. “I’m gonna head out, get in a little early. I’m sure my desk is a disaster after being gone so long.” The stress of her impending work day was becoming clearer on her face. She took a deep breath before grabbing her purse that was hung with care on the hook by the front door. Jughead followed her to the door. She turned around to look at Jughead again, her eyes scanning his scantily clad body. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing back the inky strands that had fallen into his eyes.

“Don’t stress, Betty. It’ll be fine. Have a great first day back,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. “I’ll see you when you get home.” She took her keys off the hook, stealing another quick kiss from Jughead before she turned on her heels to leave.

“See you later, Jug. Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone,” Betty snickered. Jughead watched her from the window as she got into the car and drove away for the day.

 _Now what?_ He went back upstairs, contemplating going back to sleep, but ultimately decided against it. _Be an adult, Jones. Don’t sleep until two o’clock._ He made the bed to the best of his ability. He grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and took a shower. He got dressed lazily in his usual dark wash jeans and familiar worn t-shirt. He placed his beanie securely on his head before returning back downstairs to make a second cup of coffee. _Back to work._ He opened his laptop at the center island. _More email. It never ends._

_Mr. Jones, I have heard back from Johns Hopkins’ literature department. They have reviewed your resume. As it seems, you are not qualified to teach full-time, as you do not have a graduate degree, but they have an opening for an adjunct position that only requires a bachelor’s degree, which you have. Teaching one class, three days a week. I’m waiting to see what course they have for you, or if you’d create your own curriculum. If this is something you’d be interested in, let me know. This semester has already begun, so the class would not begin until the Spring. Think about it. -D. Morales._

Jughead stared at his computer screen for a while. He left it alone for the time being and continued to read through his various emails. He called the post office to have his mail forwarded to his new address and cancel his box.

Meanwhile, Betty was miserable at work. Her desk was piled high with pitches for new story content for the online publication, most of which were no longer relevant a month later. She spent the morning sorting through the chaos. At her designated lunch hour, she sat in the break room with a cup of coffee. She had forgotten to pack lunch, but decidedly was not hungry either way. She placed the headphones into her ears after idle conversation with a few coworkers who asked about her vacation. Betty was not in the mood to divulge information to her coworkers who did not actually care. Her phone vibrated on the table.

_J: I hope work is going well. Remember, don’t stress._

_B: It’s certainly going._

_B:Too late, I’m already stressed._

_B:Remind me to never take a month off of work in one shot again._

_J: Well, you’re half done.You’ll be home before you know it._

This minor interaction with Jughead made Betty smile, eased her mind. She had been thinking about him all morning; how he was fairing at home without a real plan. She returned to her desk, continuing to sort through the various paperwork on her desk. Before she knew it, it was nearly time to call it quits for the day. She edited the few articles left for her and submitted them back to her coworkers.

For the most part, Jughead had a productive day for his first day alone in Baltimore. After a morning of work, he took the early afternoon to explore his new home. He donned his leather and helmet and made his way around town--took a ride to Johns Hopkins, just to calculate the commute. For science, of course. While out exploring he stopped in a small coffee shop near the university. He walked in with his helmet under his arm, balancing on his hip. There was only minimal staring from a group of people at the far table of the cafe who made it obvious they recognized him from the picture on his book jacket. It was something that Jughead would never get used to. He had loved his life of anonymity before releasing his book into the world. He drank his coffee, sitting alone at a table by the window, watching as the city bustled around him. He finished his beverage and made his way back home.

Jughead was in the kitchen when Betty returned home around 6:30. He had begun making dinner when she said she was leaving work. She walked through the door, visibly worn out from her day at the office. She hung her purse and keys on the hook and placed her leather bag down on the floor next to her shoes. “Sorry I’m late, Jug. I forgot how fickle traffic can be,” she sighed, walking into the living room, not seeing Jughead. “Jug?”

“Kitchen,” he called out. He was busy checking the contents of the oven when Betty walked in.

“What’s going on in here?” Betty asked, leaning her shoulder on the door jam. Jughead set the center island as their table: placemats followed by plates, silverware, and napkins. He was reaching into the cabinet to procure two water glasses when he finally answered.

“I made dinner,” he smiled. He filled the glasses from the dispenser in the fridge. He set them at the placemats and walked over to Betty who was staring at him in pure amazement. “I figured it was going to be a long day for you, so I cooked. I hope that’s okay.” He planted a kiss on her forehead. “Now, go sit. It’ll be ready any minute.” He slapped her butt, goading her to sit down. She laughed at him.

“Well, this is very thoughtful, Jug. But, you know you didn’t have to.” Betty protested.

“Betty, I live here now. Relax,” he winked at her with a sly smile dancing on his lips. He turned back around and pulled a baking sheet from the oven. He placed it on the stovetop and carefully removed the foil with his hands. He turned back around to snag the plates he’d positioned on the placemats. He arranged dinner on their plates and set them back on the placemats. Betty watched him move around the kitchen, like he’d been doing it all his life. “Voila,” Jughead said sitting down next to Betty.

Dinner was nothing special by any means: baked chicken, roasted potatoes, and grilled asparagus. She looked over at him, her eyes glistening. She nudged his shoulder.

“Jug! This is great. Thank you for cooking,” she said finishing her chicken. She pushed herself off the bar stool and began cleaning the kitchen. It was Jughead’s turn to watch Betty. He stabbed the last asparagus spear with his fork and nibbled it as he did. She took the plate from in front of him and loaded it into the dishwasher. Before long, the kitchen was clean, no evidence that dinner had been made.

Betty went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. She took the pajamas from the top of her dresser and put them back on. She came back down to Jughead on the couch, reaching for the remote. He looked up and smiled. He turned the television on and scrolled through to see what their entertainment would be for the evening. She sat on the couch next to him, snuggling into his side with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out the newest chapter, guys! As always, Kudos, comments, bookmarks are all appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

This was the routine Betty and Jughead stuck to for the next six months. He’d work at home while Betty went to the office. Betty came home to Jughead in the kitchen, finishing dinner. Neither made it a point to do work while the other was home if they could help it, though sometimes it was unavoidable. They’d settle in on the couch and watch a movie or television show. The beautiful fall weather was changing to a cold East Coast winter. Before long, Betty’s pajamas went from her short black shorts to flannel pants. They’d wrap a blanket around their legs on the evenings they spent on the couch. Their life was comfortable.

One night, Betty walked through the door as usual. “Sorry I’m late. This weather is ridiculous.” She shook off her umbrella before closing the door. She hung her bag and keys in their place and walked into the kitchen. Jughead was waiting for Betty at the kitchen island, dinner sitting in front of him, untouched. It was 7:15; she was forty-five minutes late. “Jug, I’m sorry. They asked me to train the new staff writer and they were late. It’s a disaster. The paperwork took longer than expected. There were three accidents on the way home.” She rambled the reasons for her lateness. Jughead didn’t react.

“It’s fine, Betty,” he said blankly, picking up his fork. “Come eat.” Betty was disappointed, but she obeyed. He kissed her cheek. “Sorry, it’s just been a day.” They sat and ate the meal Jughead prepared in a mildly awkward silence. Jughead wasn’t one to talk about his work with Betty; he kept Forsythe underwraps the majority of the time. “Can I talk to you about something?” he broke their silence as they were wrapping up.

“Yeah, Jug. What’s going on?” Betty turned to look at him. He was still staring down into his water glass. He looked up at her. Betty had been convinced he was mad at her for being late. 

“So, something happened today.” He breathed, keeping a straight face. Betty looked at him concerned. She touched his forearm, her heart beating faster, nervous for what he was going to say. “I-uh-I may have,” Jughead paused strategically, sipping from his water glass again before continuing.  _ She’s gonna kill me. _

_ May have what? You can’t just end a sentence there! _ Betty’s mind was screaming in anticipation. Her eyes widened waiting for the bad news she knew was bound to be receiving.  _ He’s going back on the road. Or leaving. He started drinking again--he’s been so good!  _ She stood up and started cleaning the kitchen to distract her hands from instinctually curling into themselves.“You may have what, Jug?” she said before she could even register that she was speaking. It came out harsher than she intended, but the anticipation was horrendous. She stood over the kitchen sink, palms flat on the counter waiting, tears forming in her eyes before she even knew what was happening.

“Oh God, Betty, no!” He jumped up from the stool and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He turned her around, the tears had jarred loose from her glassy green eyes. “Hey,” he grabbed her face and dried her tears. “I took the position at the college.” The look on Betty’s face quickly changed from fearful anticipation to relief. Jughead was laughing. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Betty. I’m sorry.”

“Jughead Jones! It’s not funny, that was terrifying!” She stood in front of him, eyes wide, still with a few tears stuck in them. “Please don’t do that again.” He cooed at her and pushed her head onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her neck, clasping his hands on his elbows. She pushed him away. “I thought you--” She shook her head violently to dislodge the thoughts. “It doesn’t matter what I thought.” She continued to clean the kitchen, Jughead apologizing relentlessly. He smothered her in kisses until her anger subsided. 

Betty escaped his clutches and went upstairs to change into her pajamas. Jughead settled himself in his usual place on the couch, scanning for the episode they left off on. Betty returned to the living room.

“Is that my shirt?” Jughead cocked his head to the side curiously. Betty didn’t say anything. Her shorts barely visible under the enormity of his shirt on her petite form. She took her rightful place next to him on the couch, laying the blanket over their legs. She looked up at Jughead, wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. He bit down on his bottom lip.  _ You’re trying to kill me, Betty Cooper. _

The sexual tension between Jughead and Betty had risen to an incredible high over the previous six months. Jughead, afraid to mess anything up, didn’t want to make the first move. Betty grew increasingly frustrated by the pace. She’d been waiting a decade for him. He smoothed his thumb against her waist, slowly making his way to her bare skin, playing with the waistband of her shorts with his fingers. This was his gallant attempt at making his first move. Subtle as it was, Betty noticed. She raised her eyebrow and smirked.  _ Finally.  _ Betty looked up at him, eyes wide with desire. He felt her fidget under his arm.

_ Way to go, idiot.  _ Jughead beat himself up mentally, cursing to himself. Betty put her free hand on his face. He looked down at her. He saw the desire in her eyes and smirked. That was all it took to silence his inner negativity. His throat was suddenly dry. His adam’s apple bobbed as he tried to swallow. He frantically looked at Betty’s face, bouncing between her eyes and her lip, which was beginning to quake with anticipation. “Betty.”

Their lips crash together so violently, they both nearly lost their breath. Before long, Betty swung her legs around Jughead’s hips, her knees digging into the couch beneath them. Their tongues circled around each other frantically. Her hands danced through his hair. Betty squealed as Jughead stood up, wrapping her legs around him. They made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

\---

The next morning, Betty woke up for work earlier than usual. She looked over at Jughead, sleeping soundly next to where she had been laying. The blankets pooled just under his hips. Betty beamed. His hair fell precariously across his face. She proceeded to get herself ready for work. She had been tasked with training the new staff writer who was new to town, and her boss thought she’d be the best fit to introduce them to the area and the inner office workings.  _ Why does everyone always volunteer me for this stuff?  _

Betty no longer got dressed in the bathroom. After the months of adjustment, she finally felt she didn’t need to. She began about a month after Jughead moved in. She used it as a way to plant the seeds of seduction.

Jughead turned to his side, moving his arms, searching for Betty. He groaned when she wasn’t there. Betty giggled as she slid on a pair of black opaque tights. Jughead’s eyes fluttered open as Betty was pulling a cream sweater over her head and down her torso. He pouted, hoping to catch a glance of her exposed.

“Why are you up so early? It’s not even,” he looked at the clock, barely opening his eyes, “6:45. You don’t even get up until now.” Jughead was tired. When he was tired, he had the tendency to be whiny. 

“I have to be at work early. I’ve got a breakfast meeting, then I’m training the new hire.” Betty told him while stepping into a maroon leather pencil skirt. She bent over and pulled a pair of black heeled booties from the bottom of the closet. Jughead couldn’t help but stare at her.

“You look gorgeous,” he said sleepily. Her hair in her signature ponytail was a stark contrast to the rest of her; her face was painted differently than usual. It was normally very natural. It still was, but slightly darker than normal. Betty didn’t think anything of the minor change.

“Thank Veronica. She gave these to me when we were there for the wedding. Which reminds me, I have to call her, I want to see those pictures!” Jughead groaned as he pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

He met Betty downstairs for coffee before she left at 7:15, instead of he usual 8:15. “What time will you be home?” He asked groggy.

“Hopefully not late like last night, but honestly, I’m not sure. I’ll let you know.” She checked her watch and finished her coffee in a rush, practically throwing her mug into the sink. She quickly kissed Jughead before she ran out the door. He sat perplexed. He finished his coffee slowly, settling into the couch with his laptop. He worked for a while on a freelance article he was writing for a magazine. He switched his focus between his laptop and the background noise of the television. 

_ Mr. Jones: The chair of the literature department would like to meet with you regarding your employment. There are paperwork and logistics that need to be worked out before the Spring semester begins. Dr. Lawrence Gannon will meet you on Wednesday at 2:00pm. Gilman Hall, Room 362. He looks forward to seeing you. - D. Morales.  _

_ Diane: Stop calling me Mr. Jones, it’s weird. I will be there. Thanks. - F. Jones, III. _

The prospects of the impending teaching job were becoming real. He suddenly felt inadequate to be teaching college students. He took out his phone to text Betty the news.  _ Hey. I have a meeting with the department chair next week.  _ She didn’t respond for hours, which was unlike her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the week before Christmas. Betty had been going into work early, staying later. It did not go unnoticed. Jughead was preparing for his new position as an adjunct professor: creating lesson plans, curating a reading list, practicing pacing for his lectures. The semester was to begin the last week of January. He had plenty of time to prepare. It was a course entirely his own, the school let him have free reign. Betty walked through the door earlier than she had in months. It was 4:30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but I swear it's important. The next couple are my favorite so far. Hang in there, friends.

It was the week before Christmas. Betty had been going into work early, staying later. It did not go unnoticed. Jughead was preparing for his new position as an adjunct professor: creating lesson plans, curating a reading list, practicing pacing for his lectures. The semester was to begin the last week of January. He had plenty of time to prepare. It was a course entirely his own, the school let him have free reign. Betty walked through the door earlier than she had in months. It was 4:30.

“Jug?” She called out. She brushed the snow from her collar before draping he coat over the back of the chair in the living room. “Jughead?” She called again. She looked out the window, his bike was there, but there was no sign of him in the house. She heard the faucet stop. He had been upstairs in the shower. He came down the stairs still dripping from his shower, only in his towel.

“Jesus, Betty. What’re you doing home?” He ran his hands through his wet hair, slicking it back. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before going to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. 

“I know I’ve been working crazy hours the last few weeks. Not only am I doing my own work, but I’m still watching over the new hire. I decided to leave a little early today. I think I deserve it.” She slumped onto the couch, holding her head. Jughead went back upstairs to put some sort of clothing on. He came back down in a ripped pair of black jeans. “How was your day?”

“The usual. Just going over lesson plans and planning for next month. This teaching thing is way more work than I anticipated.” He plopped down next to her on the couch. 

“So, I know we haven’t really gone out too much since we’ve been back from Riverdale, but,” she started, “but the Sun is having it’s annual Christmas Party. Did you wanna come with me? You don’t have to, I know it’s not exactly what you’d wanna--”

“Betty Cooper, do you wanna show me off? Here I thought you were ashamed of me.” Jughead was only half kidding. Since he had moved in six months previous, they hadn’t gone out more than three or four times. Jughead was beginning to think that Betty didn’t want to be seen with him for some reason. 

“Jug, no. I just figured that since moving is so stressful, it would be better to not be around certain places.” Her voice trailed. He knew what she meant.

“Betty, I’m fine. Eight months is a huge accomplishment. I think I can handle a night out with my beautiful lady,” Jughead reassured her. His sobriety was going surprisingly well; it was coming easy to him for the first time in a long while. It had everything to do with Betty. She didn’t keep wine in the house anymore, not even for cooking. They didn’t ever go to the bar, nor did she suggest it.  _ It’s a work party, it’ll probably be awful, but how bad could it be? _

“It’s Saturday night at the Four Seasons.”

“Swanky,” he said raising an eyebrow.  _ Maybe it’ll be worse than I thought.  _ Jughead knew he wasn’t built for fancy events.

“And,” her voice trailed, “it’s black tie.” She scrunched her face. She knew Jughead would not be thrilled.

“Oh boy,” he sighed. “Good thing I have that tux from Archie’s wedding,” Jughead laughed. Betty was relieved. Jughead had never been one for parties, or suits, or people in general, really. She laughed. She thought about her closet. She didn’t have much by way of black tie, either.

The next few days were light for Betty at work and she came home early for the remainder of the week. Jughead kept his normal schedule, but took advantage of their extra time together. It was getting easier as time passed to wake up earlier with Betty. He enjoyed their time together in the morning, before things got too hectic for the day. 

Saturday had arrived. They stayed in bed later than intended, at no fault but their own. Jughead couldn’t get enough of her. She slipped on his t-shirt and sauntered out of the bedroom around ten. He followed after her in his boxers. They sat and enjoyed their coffee as they did most mornings together. 

“Okay. Time to start the day,” Betty said a few hours later, chipper as she always was. Jughead groaned. He was perfectly content watching television on the couch with Betty for the entire day. “It’s two o’clock, Jug. We have to start getting ready for the party.” He had secretly wished she’d forgotten about the party. It was the first social event they were going to together, other than Veronica and Archie’s wedding. “Shower time.” She hoisted herself out of his arms and off the couch. She went upstairs to shower, taking longer than usual. She emerged surrounded by steam, a towel securely around her. “Your turn, Jug,” she called down to him.

He lazily left the couch and showered. When he got out, Betty was still in a towel, her hair cradled around her shoulders, still damp. He stood behind her and kissed the nape of her neck and around to her collarbone. She moaned quietly.  _ We don’t have time for this, but I wish we did. _ She playfully slapped him away, fiddling with her towel. She adorned a black, lace longline strapless bra, with underwear to match. Jughead gawked at her. She really was a beautiful creature. 

“Why have I never seen that before?” Jughead asked intrigued, walking back to her, arms outstretched to her waist. She bit her lip playfully and flickered her one eyebrow. She flashed a smile at him.  _ Dammit, woman.  _

They both got dressed slowly, stealing glances of the other while they did. Jughead wore the tuxedo provided to him for Archie’s wedding. He pulled up the suspenders, untwisting them as he placed them on his shoulders. The tie was still tied from months earlier. He slipped it over his neck and folded the collar of his crisp black shirt down. He had decided that black on black was more his style than the white he’d worn months prior. 

Betty slipped the familiar purple dress over her lingerie. She smoothed her hands down her waist to her hips, primping in the mirror. She opted for a darker, sultry face, instead of her usual natural bright eyed innocence. There were no complaints from Jughead; no matter what she decided to do, he looked at her like she hung the moon. She curled her hair so it draped across her shoulders. Jughead opted to slick his hair back, instead of his usual chaos. He wasn’t going to attempt to wear his beanie. He knew Betty would object, no matter how much better it would make him feel. She stood in front of the vanity mirror, clasping her small diamond earrings into her ears. Jughead appeared behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed her bare shoulder gingerly.

“How did I get so lucky?” He smiled and he placed another kiss on her shoulder. She turned around and pressed her lips to his, hard. Their lips parted, but before they got carried away, she pulled away. Jughead leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.  _ Unbelievably lucky. _

“Hey Jug? Do you remember Peach Bottom?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Remember when I asked what to call you in public? We never actually talked about that. I’m going to have to introduce you to people, and I don’t want to say the wrong thing.” Betty was nervous. She’s only ever known him as Jughead; the world only knew him as Forsythe. She felt stuck. 

“Let’s see what happens,” he smiled. “Shouldn’t we get going?” Jughead grabbed the nicer of his two leather jackets out of the closet, it wasn’t often he wore his Serpent jacket anymore. Betty ran her fingers across the hangers in her closet, landing on the leather jacket that Jughead had gifted her just before they made a home together. His eyes perked up. She shrugged it over her shoulders. The leather was a stark contrast to the royal purple chiffon. Jughead loved it, and he made it known.  _ I’m the luckiest man on the planet. _

When Jughead finally released her from his clutches, she reapplied her lipstick. It was a darker shade than her usual nude. Jughead loved it. She almost looked like a different person, but it was his girl under there and he couldn’t be happier about it.

They gathered the rest of their things and closed the house up, leaving the corner lamp on for when they arrived home later that evening. It was unseasonably warm for late December, both comfortable in only their leather jackets. Betty drove the fifteen minutes to the Four Seasons. The pair pulled up, a young man in a vest waiting to take their keys to park the car. Jughead got out of the car and opened the door for Betty.

“Why thank you, Mr. Jones. What a gentlemen you are.” Betty giggled at him. They walked into the hotel, hand in hand. The lobby was enormous: marble flooring, chandelier hung from the cathedral ceilings. Jughead looked around in shock. 

_ I am not equipped for this. _ Jughead felt inadequate to escort Betty to such a beautiful affair. He knew he looked okay; Betty had told him so repeatedly. Betty laced her arm through the crook of his as they walked down a corridor to the ballroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, folks. Leave me a comment, kuddo, or whatever else. Let me know how you're enjoying this (or not). 
> 
> @squids2therescue on tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun's Christmas Party. Jug meets the new hire. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. 9 is my absolute favorite. Stay tuned!

Betty and Jughead checked their coats with a young woman in the designated area. She smiled politely at them and told them to have a nice time at the party. They entered the ballroom. It was decorated beautifully for Christmas. It seemed the Baltimore Sun spared no expense for their annual event. Jughead was becoming visibly more uncomfortable as they walked further into the room. They had picked up their place cards from the entrance table  _ Elizabeth Cooper and Mr. Jones Table 16 _ . They made their way to the table. Luckily it was one of the outer tables, far away from the elaborate stage that was set up, soon to hold some kind of band. Jughead pulled the chair out for her. She smiled and sat down. He sat next to her, his leg bouncing rapidly. She steadied it with her hand.

“Jug, you’re gonna be fine. You’re doing great,” she assured him, flashing, once again, her winning smile before laying her head on his shoulder for comfort. It helped. Jughead scanned the room, taking in the men in their tuxedos and women in their ball gowns and elaborate updos. He fiddled with his tie, a sure sign of his discomfort. More people filed in carrying various glasses containing alcoholic beverages: open bar. The smell made him sick to his stomach. 

“Do you want something from the bar? I’m going to grab a soda.” Jughead tapped his fingers impatiently.

“A soda sounds good, Jug. Thanks.” He excused himself and stood in line at the bar. There were a few couples in front of him. He was anxious, still feeling inadequate about himself. He orders his soda, no ice, and a glass of white wine for Betty. Jughead didn’t want her to feel that she could never drink again, just because  _ he _ had a problem. He walked back to the table to find Betty making idle chit chat with the people who were now seated with them. 

“Jug?” Betty looked at his hand toting the wine glass confused.

“For you. You deserve it. It’s okay, I promise.” Betty did deserve it. She had been doing the work of two people since they got back along with overseeing the new hire in the office. She looked up at him, eyes saying thank you. She placed it to her lips and drank. They sat and talked while the band warmed up. He knew that when they started playing it would be more difficult to have a conversation.

Food was served: a plated duet of steak and chicken with a vegetable bundle and some kind of potato. There are executives making speeches as they eat, noting exemplary work throughout the year, new ideas that are coming in the new year. He didn’t speak long before the band was playing again. Jughead returned to the bar and came back with another soda and another glass of wine for Betty.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Jones,” Betty questioned. While that was never his intention, it could make their night a little more interesting. He was reminded of what Betty was wearing under her dress and raised his eyebrows. Betty giggled sheepishly, blushing. “Dance with me, Jug!” It was a slower song, reminiscent of the one they danced to at Archie and Veronica’s wedding. Jughead held her close, one hand on her lower back, the other in her hand. Her unoccupied hand rested on his shoulder. Jughead was giving her a pointed commentary of those around them, sending her into hysterics. If he could record it and keep it, he would. He twirled her gently as the song concluded. The room applauded as the conductor announced they would be taking a fifteen minute break. 

“Liz! Lizzy!” someone called out. Jughead and Betty were en route back to their table to have a seat. Betty was still laughing as Jughead continued the elaborate story he had created about another couple dancing.

“I don’t know how Veronica does this. I was not cut out for these things.” Betty joked.

“Lizzy! Elizabeth!” a man said, tapping Betty on her shoulder. She and Jughead turned around. The man with his hand on Betty’s shoulder was tall, taller than Jughead. His skin was soft and olive in complexion. His hair was light brown, slicked back and to the side. His eyes gleamed under the lighting in the ballroom; they were a piercing amber. His beard was more blond than his hair, but it was wellkept. His suit was navy blue, pocket square perfectly folded in his breast pocket. Jughead looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised. This man’s hand was still on Betty’s bare shoulder. Jughead instinctually place his hand on her waist, inching closer to her. He didn’t realize he had done it. 

_ Who the hell is Lizzy? _

“Chase! Hey!” Betty leaned in to give this man a hug and kiss on the cheek. He lingered there for too long. There was a pit forming in Jughead’s stomach. “I didn’t think you were going to come. Didn’t you have a story across town?”

“I wrapped early with it. I figured I couldn’t miss my first Christmas party.” As he spoke, Jughead noted his accent, English. His voice was obnoxious to him, almost painfully pretentious. He felt his eyes roll.

“Oh god! Where are my manners? This is Chase Bradford, he’s the new hire I’ve been training the last month.” Betty smiled as she made pleasantries. Jughead hadn’t pictured Betty’s trainee to be anything but a squirrely woman from out of town. He had not thought of the prospect that her trainee was an English adonis; from certain angles, he reminded Jughead of Archie. Betty had never referenced her trainee as anything other than the new hire.

“Chase, this is my boyfriend, J--”

“Forsythe. Jones,” Jughead interrupted, jutting his hand forward to shake his. Chase shook his hand, they made eye contact. It lasted what seemed an eternity, but in reality, ten seconds. Their hands dropped and Betty looked up at Jughead confused.  _ Who the hell does this guy think he is? _

“Forsythe, what an interesting name.” Chase said, nonchalantly wiping his palm on the bottom of his suit jacket. Jughead noticed the sign of disrespect.

“Thanks, I got it for my birthday,” Jughead quipped. Betty chuckled. He looked down to her and winked. The confusion lingered on her face for a while. They turned back around and took their empty seats at table 16. The knot in Jughead’s stomach persisted. Moment later, Chase took the empty seat next to Betty, toting a glass on wine for her and a whiskey for himself. She accepted the wine from him with a touch on the forearm. Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s leg; she held it for a moment before Chase interrupted again. 

“Lizzy. I have to thank you again for taking me under your wing. You’re a brilliant writer. I don’t think I’d make it in his industry without you.” Betty blushed. That was the last of the conversation that he heard. Chase hovered close to her face, talking into her ear as the band continued to play. Jughead stood up abruptly and approached the bar. When it was his turn to order he hesitated. 

_ Double Whiskey. Neat.  _ “Just a soda, please.” He grimaced at the bartender. He accepted his beverage and drank it quickly. He looked back at the table he left, expecting Chase to have disappeared. To his dismay, he was still there. This time, his hand was on Betty’s back, fingers twitching over her skin, flirting with the straps on her dress. The knot in his stomach pulled taut. He walked out of the ballroom to the hallway, where there were only a small handful of people. He placed his palms down flat against the wall with his arms outstretched. He hung his head, disappointed in himself. 

_ Get over yourself, Jughead. Of course she’s going to interact with other men. She’s not interested in him. She’s got you. It’ll be fine. They’re just coworkers. She’s nice to everyone, it could easily be misconstrued as flirting. Betty wouldn’t do that to you. She’s crazy about you. I can’t believe I’m jealous of that pompous douche. Jealous? This is new. _ Jughead collected his thoughts, taking long, deep breaths. He walked back into the ballroom, Chase still with Betty. He rolled his eyes again.

He sat back down in his seat next to Betty. He placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She looked at him, trying to read his face. It was stoic now, unlike just before in the hallway. It was as if he was a different person, a switch had flipped. ”Sorry, I just needed some air,” he whispered in her ear. He nudged her ear with the tip of his nose. Betty blushed, turning her attention away from Chase.

“Lizzy, I didn’t realize this was your boyfriend, I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.” He looked Jughead up and down, the look of disgust and disappointment on his face.

“I know I’ve mentioned it before, Chase.” Betty rubbed Jughead’s thigh. He laced his fingers with hers.

“I don’t recall,” Chase said, sucking his teeth. “So, Forsythe, was it? What’s your story? How did you and Lizzy meet?” Chase pushed. It was if he was intending to throw Jughead off his game and crumble.

“Well, Chad, was it?  _ Betty  _ and I met when we were kids. We grew up together. It wasn’t until recently that we got together. And as for my ‘story’,” Jughead gesticulated, “I’m an author.” He continued smugly. Betty was shocked at the level of disdain dripping from his words.

“He wrote the book on the Jason Blossom murder in New York. I have a copy of it on my desk.” Betty reminded Chase. She beamed with pride.

“You have a copy of my book on your desk?” He smiled at her shyly.

“Of course, Juh-- _ babe _ ,” Betty said, keeping the name Jughead to herself.

“Ah yes, that. I guess I never thought anything of it. You’ve got a lot of books on your desk. Let’s be honest, I don’t really pay too much mind to what’s on your desk, we’re too busy with,” he raised his eyebrows, ”work.” He cleared his throat suggestively.

“Right,” Jughead said, sipping from the water glass directly in front of him. Chase swirled the last of his whiskey in his glass and drank it, never breaking eye contact with Jughead.

“Looks like I’m in need of another libation. Lizzy, Forsythe?”

“No, thank you.” Betty said. Jughead simply shook his head to deny the offer. Chase walked toward the bar. Betty took a swig of water and swished it in her mouth. She leaned over to kiss Jughead. He turned his head, her lips landing on his cheek instead of their intended destination. 

“Jug.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,  _ Lizzy _ , I’m waiting for my girlfriend, Betty. Have you met her? Blonde, brilliant, beautiful.” Jughead shot back at her, intentionally harsh. He crossed his arms. Betty had never seen this look on Jughead’s face before.

“Jughead Jones, are you jealous?” She laughed, unintentionally. “Jug, honey, you have  _ nothing _ to worry about.” Jughead shifted in his seat. “Hey. Look at me,” she all but whispered. He did so acrimoniously. She could tell he was no longer himself. “You have  _ nothing _ to worry about. He’s a coworker. That’s it.”

“Did you hear him? He’s clearly interested, Betty. I mean, I can’t blame him, but he could at least try to hide it.” Jughead ranted, getting angrier as he thought about it. His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he tried to calm himself.

“No, he’s not Jug.”

“Oh, Lizzy,” he mocked Chase’s accent dramatically. “Of course, I am. I’d be a fool not to be,” he continued emphatically. He opened his mouth the speak again, but Chase returned with his drink, and a glass of wine for Betty, even though she declined his offer politely. Jughead cleared his throat. “So, Chase, please.” He motioned him to sit. “Tell me more about yourself.” Jughead goaded.

“Well, I moved from Liphook, a small town just outside of Surrey, two years ago. I finished university and decided to try my hand here. My father wanted me to take over his business, but it wasn’t what I truly wanted in my heart of hearts. I searched for a while, then this glorious opportunity fell into my lap. Lizzy here has been a godsend. Really, she’s incredible. Intelligent, mercilessly gorgeous. Ah, but I digress.” Chase glanced over Betty’s body; She was suddenly aware of his words and Jughead’s allegations of interest. She shifted closer to Jughead, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jughead’s face was smug as he pretended to care what Chase had to say. He droned on about himself for another forty-five minutes; what he studied in undergrad, his thoughts of graduate school, his father’s successful business. He all but threw himself into Betty’s lap. Chase’s frustrations grew visibly on his face as he realized that Betty and Jughead we’re lost in each other, instead of fawning over him, as he was used to.

“Fascinating,” Jughead said choking down a laugh. Betty drew mindless circles on Jughead’s thigh. He turned his head to look at her. Her eyes looked apologetic. He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up to kiss her, passionately, while Chase Bradford watched. Jughead casually looked at his watch to check the time. 10:12pm. He looked up across from him and combed his hand through his hair. Chase rolled his eyes.  _ Jughead-1, Pretentious Douche-0.  _

Jughead’s overzealous signs of affection had done the trick; Chase eventually walked away. He let out a long exhale, as if he’d been holding it for hours. Betty sipped her water before saying anything.

“Jug? Can we go home?” Betty said taking his hands into hers.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Jughead sighed.

They rose from their seats, pushing in the chairs behind them. Jughead had his arm around Betty’s shoulder; their hips colliding as they walked side by side. They stopped at the coat check and gathered their jackets. Jughead held it out for her and she slipped her arms through, shrugging it to place. He snapped his on in one fell swoop. He returned his arm to Betty’s shoulder as they wandered back down the corridor to the front entrance.

Jughead insisted on driving home, even though Betty hadn’t had any wine for a few hours. She never touched the glass that Chase had brought her. They were home in fifteen minutes. Jughead opened the door for Betty and hung her keys on their hook. She began walking toward the stairs before she stopped. She turned around, tears beginning to prick in her eyes.

“Jug, I’m sorry, you were right. I didn’t see it. I just thought he was being overly nice because I was the one critiquing his work.”

“Betty, why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong. Listen, you’re a beautiful woman. Men are going to be interested in you. I’m going to have to get used to that. I, as it would seem, am the jealous type.” Jughead smirked, looking down at his feet, which we angled inward in embarrassment. He moseyed to where Betty was standing in front of the staircase. He pressed his lips to her forehead, but stayed there for a while. “I’m sorry if I took it too far. His voice and his whole attitude was awful. Is he like that at work, too?”

“He’s not usually that-- on. It was a little much. Then again, we don’t drink at work.” Betty turned around and began ascending the stairs to their bedroom. “I did tell him about you before tonight.” She glanced over her shoulder toward him.

“I’m sure anything you say that isn’t work related goes in one ear and out the other. Honestly, he doesn’t seem all that bright.” Betty slipped off her shoes and placed them back in the closet. She reached up for the zipper on her dress, but she could not reach it. “Here,” Jughead whispered as he pulled down Betty’s zipper.

He slowly pushed the dress down to her waist, revealing the lingerie he saw for the first time earlier that night. He looked down at her while she stepped out of her dress, biting his lip. He grazed her skin gently with his fingertips. He played with the lines on the lace, barely touching her. She instinctively pushed herself against his chest, still facing away from him. She dropped her head to the side. His fingers made their way to her neck and across the front of her chest. He could feel her heartbeat quickening. She turned into him, pressing her lips to his, drawing the air from his lungs. 

…

The following few days went by quickly, with no notable happenings. Betty and Jughead hadn’t discussed his bitter jealousy toward Chase Bradford, though it has consumed much of Jughead’s headspace. 

On the Tuesday following the party, he followed up with Veronica in an email about the wedding pictures.  _ Hey V. Just following up on those pictures I asked for from the wedding--if they’re in. Sorry to bug you about it. I just have a plan. -Jug _ He sent it quickly in the early morning before Betty left for work. 

They sat at the kitchen island, enjoying their coffee before Betty ultimately went back to work. She had returned to her normal hours, anticipating a glorious week off between Christmas Eve and New Year’s Day. She kissed Jughead goodbye for the day, running slightly later than usual. In her haste, she left her lunch on the counter. He tried to call after her, but she was already peeling out of her parking space, headed to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following this journey. I'm still editing and writing more of this. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> FInd me on tumblr: @squids2therescue


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead might still be a little jealous over the interaction from the Christmas party. No one messes with his girl, amiright?

A few hours later, Veronica returned Jughead’s email.  _ Hey Jug-- We JUST got the photos back from the photographer. What a nightmare. Here’s the link to the website, you can print whatever you want. There’s a great one of you and Archie somewhere in the middle. Send my love to Betty. -V. Lodge-Andrews _

He clicked the link Veronica provided him and glanced over the photos from the wedding a few months earlier. As he scrolled, he remembered back to their time spent back home in Riverdale; how stupid he acted and how scared she must have been. He laughed it off as he continued on. The photographer was wonderful at capturing the beauty and elegance of the event. He stopped and enlarged one of the photos of himself and Archie. Veronica was right, it was a great photo of them. He saved it to his computer. Toward the end, he found what he was looking for. He quickly saved it to a USB drive. Jughead ran upstairs and got dressed. He grabbed his Serpent leather, keys and helmet, shoving the drive firmly into his pocket. 

He weaved in and out of traffic, making his way back home after a few errands. He was only home for a few minutes before running back out; he hadn’t even shut off his bike. He was off again. He pulled into a parking lot and found a space for his bike. He placed a small package and Betty’s lunch into his helmet, pinching the helmet to his hip and he approached the windowed building.

“Hello, sir. May I help you?” the receptionist offered.

“I’m looking for Elizabeth Cooper.” Jughead said nervously.

“Sure, Miss Cooper is at her desk. Go down this hall, take the west elevator to the sixth floor. Make a left and her office is the first on the right.” She smiled at him as he combed his free hand through his hair.

Jughead followed the receptionists directions. When he got off the elevator, he made a left and he saw her. She was sitting her desk with her head in her hands. It was just around noon. Her desk was littered with paperwork. He saw his book displayed on her desk prominently. The corners of his mouth twitched up. He leaned up against the doorway to her office. Her coworkers glared as they walked past him, confused by the insignia of his jacket. He heard her let out a stressed sigh. He watched as she picked her phone up off her desk and frantically typed. A moment later, he felt the vibration in his pocket. He noticed she had headphones in, she wouldn’t hear him if he rustled slightly. He pulled his phone out.

_ B: I’m having the worst day, Juggy. I was almost late to work, I forgot my lunch, I was in a meeting all morning, which was awful. Chase is the worst. I can see why you said what you did. I got into it with my mother, again. Uck! Sorry for ranting, Jug. I’m sure you’re busy. _

He put his phone back in his pocket. He didn’t answer her. Jughead heard a sniffle come from Betty.  _ Is she crying?  _

He carefully placed his helmet down on the floor next to the bookshelf near the door. He approached her carefully. He knew no matter what he did, it was going to scare her. He backed up to the door again. Instead, he took out his phone and responded to her.

_ J: I’m sorry you’re having such a horrible day, darling. Anything I can do to make it better? _

_ B: Probably not, I just can’t wait to be home with you. _

He watched her place her phone back on her desk, the sniffles more frequent. She was crying. She removed her headphones and took a deep breath. She tightened her ponytail, as she did when she was determined. He pushed off the edge of the doorway. He felt a little creepy having been watching her for the better part of ten minutes. She didn’t register the footsteps behind her. She was used to hearing footsteps all day outside her office; she’d learned to tune them out. He crouched next to her desk chair. His sudden presence next to her startled her. Before she had time to panic, she took note of the familiar and comfortable leather next to her. 

“Jug? What’re you doing here?” Betty asked, a smile spread across her face. She brought her hands to her face, drying her tears. 

“Well, I noticed you forgot your lunch today, so I came to bring it to you.” He flashed her a quick smile. She threw her arms around his neck and breathed him in. His familiar scent calmed her nerves. “Also,” he started. Betty looked at him. He kissed her with purpose and pressed his forehead into hers.

“Also what?” Betty questioned. Jughead stood up and grabbed his helmet from the floor. “Jug, you know I hate when you take your bike out in the winter.”

“It wasn’t like I had another option,” he shrugged. He procured the small package and her lunch from his helmet. “First, here’s your lunch.”

“First? Jug, what’s going on?” Betty was thoroughly confused. 

Betty was overwhelmed. Her work day had not been going smoothly. The editors had torn apart a piece she wrote, her mother was being ridiculous, and Chase hadn’t left her alone all day. He had been out the day before, evidently still recovering from the party Saturday night. Once he came in, he had forgotten meeting Jughead, forgotten the fact that she was seeing someone, forgotten everything. Betty wanted no part of it. She sent him off for coffee, just so she could have fifteen minutes of peace. Shortly after, enter Jughead Jones, her personal knight in shining armor. 

“I’ve been talking to Veronica, trying to get these for months.” He handed her the package. Inside were the photos from the Lodge-Andrews wedding, and a few of his favorites they had taken on their way to Baltimore. Tears began to form in her eyes. She flipped through the pictures smiling to herself. “This one is my favorite.” Jughead placed a finger on the photo she had on top of the stack. It was their first picture together as a couple. They were dancing. Her hands were tangled around his neck. Her smile was genuine, pure. It was captured as he gave his commentary of the guests around them. Betty hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. Her nose crinkled when she laughed. The face of pure happiness.

“Jug.” Tears fell from her eyes. “I love this. All of them.” She took that particular picture from the stack, laying the others on her desk. She picked up the frame that sat next to her computer monitor that contained a picture of her family in it. She opened the back and replaced the picture. She reassembled the frame and set it back next to her monitor. They both stared at it smiling. Jughead placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her temple. “Thank you, Juggie.”

He squeezed her shoulder in a silent you’re welcome. She stood up and faced him. She placed her hand on his neck, thumbing his jawline in adoration. “How did I get so lucky to have you, Mr. Jones?” She smiled and tiptoed up to kiss him.

“Patience, mostly,” Jughead snickered. A knock came to the door, but before they knew it, Chase Bradford was standing in front of them with coffee. Jughead’s demeanor changed almost instantly.

“Oh. I’m sorry Lizzy, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Chase said, delighted, holding out the coffee she had asked him for. She took it from him and put it on her desk.

“Thank you,” Betty said, coldly. She looked up to Jughead who hadn’t stopped glaring at Chase.

“Forsythe, what brings you in today?” Chase asked.

“Betty left her lunch at home this morning, so I came to bring it to her. Is there a problem with that?” Jughead asked raising his eyebrow.

“What a nice thing to do,” Chase grimaced. 

“I thought so,” Betty said, looking up at Jughead. She kissed his cheek and smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. “Babe, I have to get back to work. Thank you, for lunch, and this. I’ll see you at home?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home. Regular time?” She nodded. He kissed her long and slow, ensuring Chase saw it.  _ She’s taken, buddy, back up. _ He leaned down and grabbed his helmet. He straightened out his leather jacket, looked over his shoulder and winked at Betty. She hadn’t noticed the Serpent on the back of his jacket until he walked out. Her cheeks were rosy. 

She settled back into her desk and pulled her lunchbox toward her. She ignored Chase and eventually he walked out of her office with a huff. She unzipped the side of the lunchbox, inside she found a post-it note. All it read was  _ 1012\.  _ Betty’s eyebrows knitted together.

“What?” She continued on her day, every so often glancing up at the picture of her and Jughead from the wedding. It made her heart swell with happiness. It was such a beautiful moment, no matter what inappropriate things were being said directly before and after it was taken. It was the perfect representation of their first date, even if the event in and of itself was awkward. She picked up the phone on her desk.

_ B: Thanks for making my day better by just being you, Jug. I really am lucky to have you. Why are you so good to me? _

_ J: You deserve the world, Betty. I’m just glad Archie came to find me. ;) _

Betty laughed to herself. She had never actually heard what had happened when he ran; she had thought it would be better not to know.

_ B: What’s 1012? _

Betty did not get an answer back to that. She shook her head and continued on with her work for the day, avoiding Chase as often as she could. There were only a few more days of training before she was officially done with him always around. It could not come soon enough. She left work and headed home. She was right on time. Jughead was in the kitchen finishing cleaning up from making dinner when she walked into the house.

“Honey, I’m home!” she sang giggling. “Something smells good, Jug.” There was no response. “Jug?” He peeked his head around the corner.

“Welcome home, Betty.” She took off her jacket and hung it on the hook. Jughead settled the plates at the center island, in their usual spot. She took her seat and he joined her moments later. He leaned over and kissed her temple. “How was the rest of work?”

“Bearable, I guess,” Betty huffed. “Thanks again for bringing my lunch to the office. Maybe I’ll make it habit. I liked seeing you in the middle of the day.” She winked at him.

“My intentions may not have been so pure,” he confessed. Betty looked over at him confused. Before she could ask what he meant, Jughead continued. “I may have wanted to make sure that Chase saw me there and I may have wanted to bring you those photos so you could display them as a reminder to him. I didn’t want him forgetting. Again.” Jughead stared into his plate.

“He deserves it. That’s part of the reason my morning was so awful. At the same time my mother decided to lecture me about not coming home for Christmas this year, he decided to do what he does,” Betty said simply. Jughead and Betty had decided to stay in Baltimore for Christmas, as it was their first together. The five hour ride to Riverdale was not something they particularly wanted to include in that.

“What do you mean, do what he does?” Jughead asked taking a bite.

“You remember what an incredible ass he was at the party on Saturday? Well,  _ apparently _ , he didn’t remember our conversation. He just doesn’t want to get the hint that I’m not interested.”

”Is that so?” Jughead said tilting his head toward her. “Well, I am just going to have to have some words with Mr. Bradford, then aren’t I?”

“Jug, it’s fine, I can handle it. I only have one more day working with him this closely. It’ll go away with time. I’m sure he only thinks he’s interested because of proximity.”

“Betty, you understand how asinine that sounds, right? You’re a smart woman, but that’s moronic. Of course it isn’t going to go away. Any one who has the pleasure of knowing you would know that.” Jughead cleared their dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Betty went upstairs to change into her pajamas. She came back down to Jughead on the couch, arms tucked behind his head, feet propped on the coffee table. “Movie?”

Betty settled into her favorite spot, pressed against Jughead’s side, head on his chest. They settled on a movie and relaxed for the night. Halfway through the movie, Betty looked up at Jughead. She couldn’t concentrate after what he said at dinner.

“You really don’t think it’ll just go away?” she asked innocently. Jughead looked down at her and smiled.

“I really don’t. Guys like him are persistent. He’s going to keep trying until his hand is forced, at least in my experience. He’s a Chuck Clayton type--never been told no, so he expects to get what he wants.”

“Chuck Clayton was the worst,” Betty shuttered, remembering the awful things he’d done in their high school years.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Jughead laughed. “Betty, if you said you can handle it, you can handle it, but if you can’t I want you to tell me. Some Serpent justice might be in order,” he teased. She glared up at him and shook her head. She got up to stretch and get a glass of water. She passed the mantle on the way into the kitchen.

“Did this clock stop?” She picked it up. Jughead smirked to himself.  _ 10:12. _

She looked back at Jughead, who was conveniently on his phone.  _ Hey, Toni. I need a favor. Do you still have access to privileged information?  _ - _J. Jones_ He shut his phone off and Betty shook her head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. As always, feedback in any form are seen and greatly appreciated.  
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve in Baltimore for Betty and Jug.

Jughead continued to ignore Betty’s questions about the constant appearance of _1012_ over the last two weeks. He thought it was adorable that she hadn’t cracked his code yet. He was saving it. He insisted it was just her imagination that she kept seeing it.

The end of the year was upon them. They sat on the couch in their most comfortable pajamas, watching reruns from their childhood, where they’d been since they woke up. They couldn’t think of a better way to spend their New Year’s Eve. It was just past five in the evening when Betty started whining.

“I don’t want to go back to work in a few days, Jug. Spending the last week at home with you has been amazing. Are you _sure_ I have to go back?” She buried her head in his lap.

“Yes, Betty. You have to go back to work. We’re adults, we can’t just stay home _all the time_. As nice as that would be,” Jughead laughed. Since he had moved in, all he did was stay home, having the ability to work at his leisure, in his pajamas, from the couch. “But we have two more days of this.” He rubbed her shoulder, smiling.

Things had been going better than Jughead could have imagined since he made the move to Baltimore. He and Betty were together just over six months by New Year’s Eve. Things in their relationship were progressing well, they had an active sexual life, their communication was free and open. The only hiccup was Chase Bradford.

The only disputes they had were small and insignificant in the long run. Betty liked to get after Jughead for being broody while trying to work and leaving his jeans in a pile on the floor next to the chair in their bedroom. He insisted he was going to wear them the next day, but then never did. She hated how he folded the towels because they wouldn’t fit in the linen closet. He didn’t like how she’d leave hair in the sink after brushing her hair. The domesticity of their arguments were laughable in retrospect. When Betty got irritated with Jughead’s sarcasm and unrelenting stubbornness, her nose crinkled, but her emerald eyes danced. Sometimes Jughead would pick an argument, just to see the fire. He would always make it up to her, however she deemed necessary--extra affection, him doing a chore that he desperately did not want to do--whatever she saw fit.

“C’mon, cranky. Let’s get ready for the day,” Jughead laughed. Betty looked up at him.

“Where are we going? I thought we were staying in today.” Her eyebrows were knitted together, her lips slightly parted in confusion. “Wait, get ready for the day? It’s after five.”

“Just trust me.” Jughead winked at her, placing a tender kiss on her hand. They showered and got themselves ready to leave the house. Betty watched Jughead as he got dressed to gauge what she should adorn herself with. He dressed himself as usual: black jeans, gray henley, dark plaid overshirt, suspenders hanging from his jeans playfully. Betty took his cue, dressing as her usual self would: black leggings, ornate sweater dress, her hair in the usual ponytail, low black boots. They were leaving their bedroom when Jughead ushered Betty ahead of him. He grabbed his beanie off the dresser and stared at it. He smiled to himself, placing it back down. _I’m not going to need this tonight._

Jughead took Betty’s keys off of the hook. She put her coat on and it hugged her curves, accentuating her feminine figure. Jughead shrugged on his usual leather jacket. The juxtaposition between their aesthetics could be seen from a mile away. That’s one thing Jughead loved about their relationship; they knew each other inside and out, there was no need to match or be someone either of them weren’t. They were both comfortable being themselves in spite of the other.

Jughead pulled into a parking space in front of the coffee shop he had found in his first week in Baltimore. He frequented it, finding something charming about it. Betty had been asking questions, but Jughead merely smiled at her. She was getting increasingly more frustrated, but decided to stop asking and see what happened. He ushered her into the shop and pulled out a chair for her at his favorite table. He procured beverages for them from the barista and proceeded back to the table where he left Betty. She was looking around the shop, watching people as they passed outside the window, the flow of traffic down the block. He handed her her coffee and smiled.

“Is this place new?” Betty questioned.

“I don’t think so. I’ve been coming here since I moved in, so not _that_ new if it is.” Jughead took a sip of his black coffee, raising his eyebrow. Betty squinted at him. He chuckled, amused at her expression. “What?”

“You’ve been coming here for six months, and you’ve never mentioned it before?” Betty sipped from her mug. Jughead had learned rather quickly the sugar to cream to coffee ratio that Betty loved. “Wow, I can see why. This coffee is excellent.” She looked around again, taking another swig. They sat in a comfortable silence as they drank from their mismatched mugs. He couldn’t help but watch her. The edison bulbs on the string lights illuminated her face, giving her a nearly angelic glow. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth involuntarily. “What?” Betty looked down, almost embarrassed that she was being looked it as if on display.

“Just thinking,” he answered nonchalantly. Betty’s eyebrows shot up and she fluttered her eyes at him. “Just _happy_.” He broke out into a full grin. Jughead was not the kind of person to smile for the sake of smiling, he only did it when he truly meant it. Around Betty, it seemed to be more often than not. “I guess it’s been a while,” he chuckled. She smirked at him, finishing her coffee.

Jughead brought their mugs back to the counter, thanking the barista. They put their jackets back on to head out into the cool winter air. It wasn’t terribly cold for the end of December, but cold enough for Jughead’s liking. He took Betty’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. They walked past the car, Betty looking behind her as they did. She followed Jughead’s lead, not knowing where they were going or what they were doing. Betty didn’t spend too much time in this section of Baltimore. She generally had no need to. They walked the sidewalk hand in hand taking in the scenery, stealing a few chaste kisses as they went. They had never been the public affection type of people, but Betty loved showing off her handsome boyfriend to passersby, even if they had no idea who they were.

“So, Mr. Jones, is this where you thought you’d be this time last year?” Betty looked over at him, smiling.

“Not even remotely,” Jughead laughed nervously. “For the first time in years, Betty, things are stable. That’s all I ever wanted. Inspiration, work, and love are just a bonus in that stability. Remind me to call Archie soon to thank him.” He winked at her. She stopped walking, effectively jolting Jughead back as he continued forward.

“What did you say?”

“All I ever wanted was stability,” Jughead repeated.

“After that.”

“Remind me to call Archie.” Betty glared up at him. He placed a kiss on her temple and they continued to walk around downtown Baltimore. At a certain point, they switched directions. Downtown after dark wasn’t always the greatest place to be. It was nearing eight o’clock. “Dinner?” Betty nodded as they tried to decide which of the multitude of establishments they walked past would be their dinner. They found what looked like a small diner on the corner three blocks on the way back to the car.

“I know it’s not Pop’s, but it’ll have to do.” They walked in, a chime tingling as they entered. The place was empty; the dim lights seemed harsh to their dark-adjusted eyes. They found a small booth near the corner, facing the window. They sat next to each other, his arm slung behind her casually. Her hand sat palm down on his thigh. They looked at each other, content as could be.

A young man brought them water and menus, quickly leaving to give them time to decide what they wanted to eat. The server returned to take their order. They ordered their usual favorite diner food, figuring it was safer than being adventurous in a new establishment. Two burgers, fries, and of course, a milkshake. No one came into the diner after them. It remained the two of them until they finished their meals. As Jughead took the last sip of milkshake, the chime signalled another patron. Betty settled into Jughead’s side, smiling. She loved that Jughead was content, happy, with her. It made her heart soar. She was proud of this man she called her friend for so long, and now her boyfriend of six months. A familiar voice rang behind them.

“Good evening. I’d like a large mint chip shake to go. Extra whipping cream.”

It was the unmistakable, pretentious voice of Chase Bradford. Betty and Jughead turned around and both rolled their eyes. She hadn’t seen him in over a week, and it was glorious. Once the new year began, he was being transferred to another writer for training in another department. Jughead couldn’t control the look on his face as he watched him pace the length of the countertop. The server brought them their bill. Jughead helped Betty into her coat then put his own on. He brought the bill to the register and paid. They hadn’t spoken since they heard Chase’s voice. Jughead reached for his change, saying thank you in a very hushed tone, as to escape without notice, when Chase turned to face them. They had almost made it through the night without incident. The time was nearing 9:19.

“Lizzy!” Chase exclaimed. “Forsythe,” he sneered, almost as an afterthought. Betty and Jughead simply nodded in acknowledgement. They did not want to engage with him. They turned to leave the establishment, but were stopped when Chase grabbed Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead spun around. He clenched his fists instinctively. “Just going to walk away from me, snake?” Jughead raised his eyebrow, his face smug.

“Excuse you!” Betty spat.

“No, no, Betty. Let’s see what he has to say. I’m sure it’ll be good.” Jughead had intentionally worn his Southside Serpents jacket when he visited Betty at work the previous week. He knew if Chase Bradford was worth his weight in salt as an investigative journalist, he’d do some research. He was right. Betty didn’t know what was running through Jughead’s brain, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. He was calm, almost too calm.

“Well, you see, Lizzy,” he started.

“It’s Betty, you moron,” she whispered under her breath.

“Young Forsythe here is a known criminal. Is this really what you want to be seen with? Slumming it with a gang member from New York whose father was an accessory to murder? I thought you smarter than that, Elizabeth.”

“Chase, you have no idea what you’re talking about, just quit while you’re ahead,” Betty said.

“Oh, dear Elizabeth, I can’t do that. You see, I’ve read Mr. Jones’ book. I’ve done my research into his life. This is what you’re choosing? When you can have this?” He motioned up and down his own body, snarling at Jughead.

“What else did your ‘research’ tell you, Chase?” Jughead goaded. His fists were relaxed now, his arms crossed his chest.

“Let’s see: broken home, a litany of legal troubles, gang affiliation, no stable relationships. I mean, hell, his own mother left him. What makes you think he’s good enough for you, Lizzy?” He was nearly pleading with her, disregarding Jughead at that point.

“What’s your point, Chase? I know all of this, and more that your research can’t give you. We grew up together. None of this is new information. Who do you think helped him exonerate his father, who, by the way, is a wonderful human being,” Betty snapped. She was fed up with the conversation.

Chase had never seen Betty fired up; it did not help her situation. Chase looked Betty up and down, and tugged his lower lip in lustfully. Jughead stood by nearly crying from laughter. He turned toward Betty and raised his eyebrow deviously.

“Oh, dear, sweet Chase. You don’t want to play this game with a Serpent. I may not be an active member anymore, but they are still my people, my _family_ , and I am still the son of their leader. This makes me pretty important to them. Your research told you that, didn’t it? My life can be found with an easy Google search, but if I don’t want you to know it, you will never find out.” He scrunched his nose. Chase looked at him dumbfounded. He didn’t speak.. “You see, boy, I did a little research of my own, with the help of my family, _just in case_ I needed it.” Jughead took a deep breath. He motioned to the cashier and asked for a cup of coffee and waited patiently for it before continuing. He took a long swig and cleared his throat. “Chase Bradford, age 30. Born and raised in Liphook, England. Son to Robert and Lydia Bradford and heir, or should I say former heir, to a multimillion dollar company. Spent his four years at university being escorted into and out of numerous rehabilitation facilities for excessive cocaine usage. Shall I continue?” Chase opened and closed his mouth, speechless. “Sent to the United States by his parents to excommunicate him from the family, as they want nothing to do with him or his antics. They hoped being cut off would help, but I guess it only made things worse for you. You’ve never been told no, have you?” Jughead took another sip of his coffee, a satisfied look on his face.

Betty stood next to Jughead, her face a combination of amusement and mortification. She had no idea Jughead had all of this information about Chase. She thought back to the conversation they had about Serpent justice. _Toni._ A smirk played on the edge of her lips. Jughead was defending her honor. She thought she’d be able to handle it, but she hadn’t had the need to yet.

Chase remained standing there, seemingly unable to move. “I had a feeling you were going to have an issue with boundaries and my girlfriend. _My_ girlfriend. Betty, not Lizzy, as you seem to think it is. You never had a chance.” Betty hooked her arm into his and smiled.

“If only we met more than six months ago. I probably could have charmed the skirt right off of you and on to my floor, instead of this joker.” He laughed, recollecting his smug demeanor.

“Very unlikely,” Betty hissed. She looked up at Jughead and her eyes darted toward the door. They turned around to leave when Chase’s hand took hold of Betty’s shoulder. They both spun around. The look in Jughead’s eyes was dangerous. Betty hadn’t seen it since he was initiated into the Serpents; it frightened her slightly. He looked down at her and his eyes softened.

“Paws off, pal,” Jughead spat, keeping a distance to avoid the temptation of punching him in the face in public. “We’re done here.” There was a finality in his voice. They walked out of the diner successfully. Betty breathed the fresh air deeply. The door swung open behind them; Chase Bradford sauntering over to them, milkshake in hand.

“Take a hint, Chase. She’s not interested. She’s otherwise preoccupied. Leave Betty alone!” Jughead barked. Betty stood with her back against the wall, watching as Chase inched closer to Jughead, who in turn was inching away from Betty to keep him away from her.

“Just give it up, you pitiful, worthless, sorry excuse of a human being,” Chase rawred. Betty’s face was growing more furious as the conversation continued.

“Not gonna happen, buddy,” Jughead said simply. He shrugged his shoulders dramatically, his eyes flitting to their corners.

“Jesus, how stupid are you? You really think this is going to last?” Chase was agitated at Jughead’s subtle reactions. Chase wanted a blow out fight and Jughead knew it. However, he didn’t think that picking up an assault charge would look too well on him.

“Yeah, I do,” Jughead said softly, looking directly into Betty’s eyes. His voice was a stark contrast to Chase’s booming anger.

“What makes you think it will?” He pressed the topic. “You must be more daft than I thought. You--”

“Because I love her!” Jughead screamed at him. Betty’s eyes widened; Chase’s jaw dropped. “I love her. So yeah, I think it’ll last.” He continued. This is not how Jughead wanted to tell Betty he loved her. He looked down at his watch. 9:47.

“That’s rich. You know what? You deserve each other, you lot of blithering idiots.” He stormed away in the opposite direction. Jughead turned to Betty who was plastered against the wall, unable to move. Her eyes were filling with tears. He approached her slowly and placed his hands on her neck, outlining her jaw with his thumbs, gently.

“Jug?” Betty was afraid to speak because if she did, the flood gates would open.

“This is not how I wanted to tell you, Betty. I had a plan.” He looked down nervously at his feet between them. She blinked, eyes still full of shock. He pressed a kiss into her lips, trying to convey everything he wanted to say into it. He leaned his forehead onto hers for a moment and took a deep breath. “Elizabeth Cooper, I love you.” He said it, looking directly into her eyes, his own welling up with tears.

“Juggie.” That is the only word Betty could summon. It came out breathy and nervous. They stood in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Jughead was getting nervous. Betty stared at him, blinking every so often. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she grabbed the back of Jughead’s neck and pulled him in. Their lips crashed together, passionately. After a moment, she spoke. “Jug--” Jughead cut her off.

“I get it, Betty, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” His eyes were disappointed. She saw the pain in them.

“I love you, Forsythe Pendleton Jones, III.” The pain slowly disappeared from his eyes. “It’s about time you finally see that.” He pressed his lips to her forehead.

They made their way back to the car, holding hands. The silence was welcome, both needing time to even their breathing. After a few minutes, Betty spoke.

“You said it earlier. You said inspiration, work, and love were the bonus to stability. You wouldn’t repeat it. You didn’t have to have a master plan for this, Jug. You could have just said it.” Betty looked over at him and smiled.

“I had a plan in place for weeks! I was so close.”

“Weeks?! You waited weeks? Jughead!” She looked at him under fluttering eyes starting to well with tears again. “When?”

“Ten. Twelve,” he muttered. She glared at the mention of the mysterious numbers she’d been seeing constantly.

“What’d you say?” They reached the car. Jughead took out the keys and unlocked the car. They sat in the car in silence for a moment.

  
“The night of the Christmas party, at 10:12. That is when I knew I loved you, Betty Cooper.” Jughead looked at the car radio to see the time: 10:03pm. Jughead smiled and looked over at Betty in the passenger seat, tears streaming down her face. _Close enough._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Semester starts. Jug is officially Professor Jones.

The next month moved quickly. Betty returned to work with no complication from Chase. Jughead finished his lesson plans and prepared for the start of the semester. As it inched closer, he spent more time around campus, setting up the office space they provided for him, introducing himself to the staff. In the winter months, Betty insisted Jughead take her car during the day. She didn’t feel comfortable with him out on his bike with possible ice and frigid temperatures. They had worked out a system: Jughead would drive her to work and pick her up. He would have dinner ready for when they got home. Every so often, Jughead would come visit during lunch to give himself a break from overthinking. 

Jughead would only teach one course this semester, just to start. If the department head liked his methods, and his evaluations came back from the students in positive light, the university might consider giving him another. For now, he would teach  _ Writing to be Published _ Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from noon to two, with office hours before and after. He felt qualified to teach this course, seeing as he was a successful published author. Not only had his book gained major success, but he’s since written various articles in a smattering of magazines, newspapers, and other online publications. He thought about his time in undergraduate school, the things that drew him to a professor or what he disliked about their methods. It would take time to develop a flow at something so new. 

It was the first day of the semester. Jughead woke with Betty as usual, but they both lingered in bed a little longer than normal. She was cuddled into his side, her arm draped across his stomach. She drew designs on his side absentmindedly.

“Are you nervous?” Betty asked kissing his ribcage.

“You know, I thought I would be, but, I think it’s going to go well.” Jughead said this as optimistically as he could. He had a bad habit of projecting his negativity onto things, making it a self-fulling prophecy to fail. He didn’t want that this time. Betty smiled against his chest. She loved his progressingly more frequent optimism. They finally rolled out of bed and got themselves ready for the day. He threw on whatever clothes were laying around before going downstairs to make coffee and breakfast while Betty got herself ready for work.

“Thanks, Jug.” Betty said as he handed her the coffee. “What time are you going in?”

“Class starts at noon, so probably ten. I just wanna make sure I have enough time to settle and find the classroom and all that. I’m probably staying until around 4. I’ll come get you for 5:30?” Betty nodded as he rattled off the plan.

“I’m really proud of you, Jug.” She smiled at him. “You’re really running with this opportunity, embracing the change.” Jughead simply smiled.

“Thanks, my love.”

Jughead pulled up in front of the  _ Baltimore Sun _ building. He leaned his elbow on the center console. Betty leaned over and kissed him, repeatedly. “You’re gonna be late,” he said between kisses. She laughed. “Go on, Betty, get some work done. Try not to miss me too much,” he joked.

“I love you,” she giggled. “Thanks for the ride, Professor Jones.” She raised a jesting eyebrow. He just shook his head at her.

“Love you, too. Now go, before you’re late.” Betty exited the car and closed the door and walked toward the building, looking back over her shoulder as Jughead drove away.

Jughead went back home to get himself ready for the day. He made sure his messenger bag was packed before getting in the shower, triple checking he had everything he needed: class roster, syllabus copies, reading list, tentative scheduling for the semester. As he showered, he ran another checklist through his head. He pulled back the shower curtain and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist. He went back into the bedroom and raked through the closet, trying to choose what to wear on his first day as a professor. He wanted to be himself and to be seen as himself, instead of some other version of himself that he created; what he thought people wanted him to be. He spent years hiding the real Jughead Jones, saving it for those he trusted, those he loved. 

He chose a pair of black jeans, a gray t-shirt, and one of his nicer dark flannel shirts. He slipped on his combat boots and shrugged on his leather jacket. He checked himself in the mirror, realizing there was nothing to be done with the black mop on his head. He ran his hand through it, resting his palm on the nape of his neck. The nerves were beginning to kick in. Before he knew it, it was time to leave. 

Jughead made his way to the campus and parked in the faculty parking lot, flashing his newly minted staff identification badge. He walked to the coffee shop, grabbed a cup of coffee, and headed back to his office. He checked one more time to ensure he had everything he needed for the first day before heading to his classroom. He looked over the roster. It was going to be a small class, which he wasn’t necessarily upset with. It was fifteen students, but in reality, it would end up being less after the add drop period. He checked his phone.  _ 11:30am One New Message. _ He got up, looked at the various photos of he hung, photos of himself and Betty, ones he’d taken while on the road, in his office and smiled. He opened the message. It was from Betty. He chuckled to himself as he opened it.  _ Good Luck today, Professor Jones. Knock ‘em dead. Love you. _ He shot back a ‘love you, too’ and made his way to the classroom.

When he reached the classroom, he was relieved to see an actual chalkboard instead of the dry-erase monstrosities that plagued academia. There was nothing like the feel of chalk on his hand. He wrote down the pertinent information on the board: course number and section, course title, meeting times, office hours and location, and his name. When he was satisfied, he laid out the paperwork he had carefully organized on the table at the head of the classroom. He took a seat toward the back of the classroom to observe as the students began to filter in. He realized, partly because of his wardrobe choices, and partly because of his age that he blended in as a student. Jughead spent a lot of his life observing people’s actions; he felt as though it gave him an insight into who they were, without them even knowing. Slowly but surely, students trickled in, taking varying seats around the small classroom; they didn’t seem to notice him in the back of the room.

The students didn’t talk much to one another. There was one set of friends who were having a hushed conversation. After a dull murmur began to break out in the room, one student looked back at Jughead, asking if he knew where the professor was, and if he wasn’t there in another five minutes, he was gonna bail. Jughead smirked. He waited another minute or two before deciding to get up and walk toward the front of the room. The group looked at him in slight confusion. 

“Hey guys. Welcome to Writing to be Published,” he started. He shoved his hands into his pockets, admittedly more nervous than he originally thought he’d be. “My name is Forsythe Jones.” He chewed at the inside of his lip, making his way behind the table into a chair and crossed his legs. He took attendance, in which everyone was there who was supposed to be. There were a few additional student who enrolled after he was given the paperwork, but he added them in, as well. He handed out the varying paperwork he had printed and went over the syllabus. After a few minutes, Jughead began to loosen up, becoming more casual in the interaction. Half way through the course outline and intended work distribution, a small brunette girl in the third row raised her hand.

“Yeah, your name again?”

“Katherine, but everyone calls me Kit.”

“Okay, Kit,” he gestured, insisting she continue with the reason she raised her hand.

“Why do you look so familiar? You said you’re a first year teacher here. Did you grow up here?” The girl was genuinely confused. She knew she recognized him, but she couldn’t quite place from where.

“I’m not sure. I’ve only lived in the area for about seven months now. I’m originally from a small town in New York. After I graduated, I travelled the country and ended up here.” He hoped that answered her question. There were a few other menial questions about assignments and readings that Jughead addressed. “Okay, I’m not going to keep you the full two hours, because that’s just cruel on the first day. However, I want you to think about something for Wednesday. If any of you have been published, even if it was something small, I want you to bring it in next class and drop it off to me. If not, that’s fine. But, I want you  _ all _ to think about what kind of work you want to be doing. Do you want to write poetry, fiction, non-fiction, editorials? Think on it and we’ll talk about it next time.” He uncrossed his legs and stood up, ushering the students out of the classroom. The small brunette stayed in her seat. She opened a book and remained there silently. Jughead hadn’t noticed. After erasing the chalkboard he turned to the table to page the remaining copies he had laid out. He looked up and saw her sitting there.

“Everything okay, Katherine?” he asked, still organizing his paperwork.

“Oh, yea. I just figured since I have nowhere to be and the classroom will be empty until 2:30, I’d stay and read some.” She motioned to her book. Jughead recognized it immediately. It was his.

“Anything good?” Jughead smirked to himself.

“I found it in the library. It’s about some kid who got murdered in New York. Some kids helped the police solve it. It’s incredible, the author has a wild imagination,” she said, continuing to scan the pages of the book. Jughead laughed, louder than he intended to. “What?”

“You know that it’s a true story, right? I could write a book about the Jason Blossom murder. Oh wait, I did that.” He laughed to himself, gesturing at the book in her hand. She closed the book, using her finger to mark her place. Kit looked up at Jughead, almost mortified. She opened the back cover of the book and looked at the inside sleeve. There was Jughead’s face. He smiled.

“ _ That’s _ why you look familiar!” Kit said exacerbated. “Wait, you’re telling me all of this actually happened?!”

“That’s right,” Jughead nodded, a smirk upon his face. Kit sat in her seat, almost starstruck. After a moment, she began to pack her things in a rush. She ran out the door with a mumble of  _ see you Wednesday, Professor Jones _ , and she was gone. Jughead laughed to himself again. He pulled out his phone to text Betty.

 

_ J: I survived day one! _

_ B: I’m so proud of you. _

_ J: Thanks. We’ll talk about it when we get home. ;) Now, back to work, slacker. _

_ B: ;P <3 _

 

He clicked his phone to black and plopped the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. He walked toward his office and settled in for a while. He realized after about fifteen minutes that it was the first day and no one would be attending office hours. He packed up and locked up for the day. He went back to the coffee shop before heading home. The barista saw him walk in and had his coffee ready for him at the counter. He took it graciously and sat at his favorite table. He watched as the sidewalks were filled with students with their backpacks slung over their shoulders. Their faces bright, mid-semester exhaustion only a few weeks away. He finished his coffee and headed home. Before leaving to pick Betty up from work, he placed dinner in the oven on low to keep it warm while he was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring break for Jughead. He and Betty head to Riverdale for some time away.

The first half of the semester went quickly. The East Coast winter finally seemed to be leaving Baltimore. Jughead and Betty were finally able to return to their good weather routine of driving themselves to work; Jughead wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he did love the extra time with Betty those mornings. With only a few more days before the official spring break, Jughead had been staying later at the office to meet with his students. He had administered a writing assignment a week before the break, but due the week after, as to not totally ruin his student’s lives.

Betty’s schedule hadn’t too much fluctuated since she began her job at the  _ Sun. _ The monotony of it all was beginning to wear her down. She was feeling overwhelmed, anxious, and overall simply burned out. With only one day left before the break, Betty and Jughead sat in their usual dinner spot, eating in relative silence. 

“Tomorrow’s the last day, right?” Betty questioned, stabbing a piece of roasted potato.

“Yeah, thank God. I could use the break. The kids are decent, but if I have to tell them the same things repeatedly, I might snap,” he chuckled. Betty laughed, too. 

“You get what, almost two weeks?” Jughead nodded taking a bite of his dinner.

“Where’s this going, Betty?”

“Wanna make the trip home? We haven’t been back since the wedding. I thought it might be nice to get away for a little while. I think we could both use the break from editing and routine,” Betty exhaled deeply.

“You know, that might not be such a bad idea. I would have to bring my computer and some work with me, but I think that’s a great idea--get out of the city, into the fresh air.” Jughead smiled at her. Betty was sure he’d shoot down the idea. The look on her face was a mix of surprise and excitement. “I know you’ve been overwhelmed with work, B. I’m not blind. You definitely need the break more than I do, but whatever you want. Okay?”

Jughead cleaned up from dinner while Betty went upstairs to change into her pajamas for a night on the couch with her beloved. She snuggled into her favorite spot, her head resting on Jughead’s shoulder. Jughead took Betty’s hands within his own and grazed her palms, trying to nonchalantly check her wounds.

“They’re fine, Jug.” He had been caught. He brought her hands to his face and kissed them. She fluttered her eyes closed at the tenderness of his touch. 

"I’m sorry I’ve been so busy, Betty. I shou--”

“No, Jug. You don’t need to coddle me, but thank you for checking.” She smiled at him again, pressing a soft kiss to the apple of his cheek. “But, can you shave before we go back to Riverdale, you’re scratchy!” She crinkled her nose in mock disgust.

“Oh, come on! I just started to grow it out. It’s not  _ that _ bad.”

“No, I guess, it’s not. I guess I’m just not used to it.” They settled into the couch to watch a program for the night. 

The following day was Jughead’s last day of class before the break. He had a steady line of students asking questions about their assignments before, during, and after class. All he wanted to do was get home to pack. 

“Professor Jones?” Kit asked quietly appearing from around the corner of his office door. He was getting ready to shut down his computer and pack up to leave.

“What can I do for you, Kit?” He asked, not looking up to her. They’d been in class for weeks now, he had begun to know the voices of the students who actually participated in class.

“So, remember when you asked on the first day of class what we wanted to write? I never actually gave you an answer. I know we needed to do it for the assignment that’s due after the break, but I wanted to talk to you about it first,” she said finally sitting down in front of his wooden desk on a professional looking gray chair.

“Okay, what have you been thinking?” He looked up at her. He could tell that she was nervous.

“I know a lot of the people in class said they wanted to write creatively, which is great, and I like that, too, but--” she paused. Jughead raised his eyebrows, goading her to continue. “I really like research, so I was thinking more of a journalistic approach. I know it’s not what the other students are doing, but I was wondering if that would be okay.” Kit lowered her head in, what appeared to Jughead to be, embarrassment. 

“It doesn’t matter what the other students are doing, Kit. If journalism and research is something that interests you, then that’s what you should do.” Kit remained with her eyes trained on her lap. “When I started writing, it was my novel, which I know you’ve read.” She nodded. “But where I got my published start was in journalism. I wrote for my high school newspaper. I freelanced with magazines and papers all over the country before my book was released. There is something different about writing fiction, non-fiction, editorials. I wanted you to explore everything, especially if you didn’t have a set medium in mind.”

Kit looked up, slightly hopeful. “I like the conciseness in journalism--there’s not room for fluff. I mean, it has its place, but writing purely crap can’t make anyone actually happy, right? I mean, I don’t want to pigeonhole myself, really  _ anything  _ in writing would make me happy, but for right now, I think that’s it.”

“There’s someone I need you to meet, Kit. After the break, of course. For now, work the assignment however you want to spin it. You’re a great writer from what I’ve seen so far.”

“Thanks, Professor Jones.” Kit rose from her seat and made her way to the door. She waved goodbye to him, bidding him a restful break and made off down the hallway. Jughead packed up his stuff and shut down his office for the prolonged period, ensuring his coffee mug was clean, everything in order for his return. He took the folder of papers to grade and pushed them into this messenger bag, shut the light and closed the door.

Jughead made his way to his bike and made the trek home. When he arrived, Betty was already home. She was earlier than she’d been in recent weeks; mostly due to Jughead picking her up from work. He walked through the door, his nose assaulted with the smell of something sweet and delicious.

“Hey!” Jughead called out, kicking his shoes off at the door. He hung up his jacket and placed his bag on the couch. 

“Hi,” Betty came running in from the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Jughead’s neck enthusiastically. He twirled her around, her legs bending at the knees. “I’m so glad you’re home. I got the days off for your spring break, so we can go back home for a few days. If you still wanna go.”

“Yes! After today, getting back there might not be so bad.” He put her back down on the floor gently. “What’re you making? It smells amazing in here.”

“Breakfast for dinner,” Betty smiled, “your favorite.”

“There is never a wrong time for breakfast, Betty.”

"I also made a few dozen cookies, and muffins. Oh, and some brownies. I’ve been home a while.”

“Stress baking again?”

“No, I just figured we can’t show up home empty handed, especially since we haven’t told anyone we were coming and we might need to bribe them to let us stay.” She smiled sweetly at him. It was unlike Betty to do something without at least some semblance of planning. 

“I’m sure we can stay with my dad, or Veronica and Archie. God knows they have enough room to house half the town.” He chuckled under his breath. Betty plated their dinner carefully and set it on the island. She plopped herself onto the bar stool. She leaned over and placed her head on Jughead’s shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Thanks for dinner, Betty.” He picked up the syrup and doused his pancakes in a thick, sugary stream. 

Jughead cleaned the kitchen and Betty went upstairs to pack. They agreed to leave the next morning early to be in Riverdale by lunch time.

 

**\---**

He rubbed his eyes, willing the burn in them to subside before embarking on their journey to their childhood home. He pulled a pair of sunglasses from his bag and settled them on his face. Betty greeted him downstairs with coffee, chipper as she always was in the mornings. They left Baltimore at six in the morning, despite Jughead’s angry glances and sleepy yawns. Betty explained that leaving before the traffic was their best bet. He knew she was right, as she usually was, but it didn’t matter. While Jughead had become a morning person, he would never be an  _ early _ morning person.

They made their way north without incident. After a quick nap, Jughead began making idle conversation. “You remember that girl I told you about from my class, Kit?”

“Small brunette girl reading your book on the first day of class?”

“That’d be her. When we get back, at some point after the break, I want you to meet her.”

“Oh?” Betty looked over at him briefly, quickly returning her eyes to the road.

“She wants to be a journalist, so, I figured, why not introduce her to the best one I know?” Jughead smiled brightly at her. She laughed at his goofiness, no doubt still traced with sleep. “She’s a great writer, really smart kid,” he added smiling.

“Well, I’d love to meet her. I took a few extra days when we get back, maybe I’ll sit in on your class.”

“Nothing would make me happier.” He placed his hand on her thigh and they drove that way until they reached Riverdale. 

 

\--

Their first stop was to Sunnyside. They walked up the rickety steps to the trailer and knocked. Within a few minutes, FP opened the door, wiping sleep from his eyes. When he registered what was happening, he lit up with joy. 

“Jug! What’re you guys doin’ here?” FP was excited, there was nothing he could do to hide it.

“Spring break,” Jughead shrugged. 

“Come on in, kids. You look great, Betty. Keeping this one in line?” FP joked.

“Of course, Mr. Jones.” Betty smiled her usual sweet smile at him. They sat in the living room catching up for an hour before Betty insisted they leave to make the rounds, with promise to come back for a visit. “We’ll see you soon, Mr. Jones.” They exchange hugs before they left for Veronica and Archie’s house. They took the short drive to SoDale and parked in front of their home. “I think this place got bigger since we were here last,” Betty laughed.

They made their way up the front steps and knocked. Veronica answered the door and nearly cried at the sight of Betty and Jughead. “Archie! Come to the door, now!” Veronica continued to squeal until Archie was by her side.

“What’re you guys doing here?” Archie asked excitedly, pulling Jughead in for a hug.

“I told you they’d be excited to see us, Jug.” Betty smiled, embracing Veronica. “Jug has a break from school, so we figured we’d make the trip back home for a little while.” Betty look Jughead’s hand into her own as the Andrews’ ushered them into the living room. The foursome sat in their respective pairs for hours catching up on their goings on over the last ten months. After revealing their trip was somewhat unplanned, Veronica insisted they stay with them.

“They have to, right, Archiekins?” Veronica clasped her hands under her chin.

“Of course, guys. We have plenty of room, it would be our pleasure. Besides, how often do we get to spend time with you anymore?” Archie’s reply was genuine. 

“Thanks, guys.” Jughead offered. “We appreciate it. My dad’s trailer was the other option, and we all know how cramped that would be.” He chuckled. “Is it okay if I grab a glass of water?”

“Mi casa es tu casa,” Veronica chirped. Jughead darted his eyes toward Archie, asking silently for him to follow him into the kitchen. He nonchalantly got up and met Jughead in the kitchen.

“What’s up?”

“At some point this week, you and I need to talk --” Jughead heard the girls cackling from the other room.


	12. Chapter 12

_“At some point this week, you and I need to talk --” Jughead heard the girls cackling from the other room._

* * *

“Yes, we have to!” He heard Betty’s voice float from the living room into the kitchen. Archie looked at Jughead curiously.

“Don’t worry, nothing bad.” Jughead grabbed a glass from the cabinet and got some water anyway. The men joined their counterparts in the living room, both in a fit of hysterics. “Why do I feel like a walking punchline?” Jughead asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No worries, dear Jughead. Just girls being girls.” Veronica insisted. “Which reminds me, B, we are long overdue for a girl’s day. At some point this week, I’m going to whisk you away. Don’t even try to stop me.”

“I would never dream of it.” In reality, Betty didn’t take care of her physical appearance as best as she should. She didn’t keep up with hair cuts or manicures; she didn’t see the point. While the girls recapped their time, Jughead and Archie went to the car to get their stuff: a small carry on each and a backpack with the leftover items and baked goods that wouldn’t fit, along with Jug’s messenger bag for work. They set up the guest room, on the other end of the house from Archie and Veronica’s bedroom.

“Thanks again for letting us stay. I hope it isn’t too weird for you.” Jughead offered.

“Oh, you mean my ex-fiance, who’s dating my pseudo-brother, sharing a home with me and my ex-fiance’s best friend slash my wife? What could be weird about that?” Archie laughed. He knew it would lighten the air. “It’s not weird, I promise, Jug.” Jughead nodded. “What’d you wanna talk about?”

“Not now, maybe when the girls have their day out.” With that, Betty and Veronica came into the guest room. “See?” Jughead said, lifting an arm in their direction. Archie nodded, growing more curious as he thought about it.

They settled in for the night, making a plan to visit the Cooper house the next day. The four friends laughed well into the night, as they had as teenagers. It was a glimpse of the past that they all held close to them. Jughead settled with his arm around Betty’s waist comfortably, as they did every night together.

“So, Jug. How’s the teaching gig going?” Archie asked.

“It’s going. I have a few kids who are actually showing some kind of potential. But overall, it could definitely be worse. I had one tell me she thought the Jason Blossom novel was wildly creative. It was adorable, really.”

“Adorable, huh?” Betty’s eyes shot up.

“You know what I mean. I had to tell her it was a true story. But she’s a good kid. Great writer, showing some real potential. She just needs to get out of her shell a little.” Archie and Veronica exchanged a look.

“Well, if _that_ doesn’t sound familiar,” Veronica said. The foursome laughed. It was not the first time in his life that someone had implied Jughead needed to get out of his shell; often during high school the three others urged him to do so. Betty yawned politely with her hand covering her mouth.

“Wanna go to bed soon, Jug? We’ve had a long day.” With that, Jughead and Betty said goodnight to their friends. They had planned to see Betty’s family the following morning for breakfast. Betty opened her suitcase and procured a set of pajamas. She changed quickly and climbed into bed. “You’ve taken quite the interest in Kit lately,” she said nonchalantly.

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking over his shoulder toward her.

“You’ve brought her up already twice today. Just seems a little _odd_ to me.”

“She’s a good student, Betty. That’s all.” Jughead insisted. He raised a curious eyebrow. He wasn’t sure liked what Betty was insinuating. Betty didn’t respond. He settled himself into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He heard her breathe a sigh. His fingers traced small circles on her stomach and his lips kissed her shoulders, gently.

The next morning, Betty and Jughead headed off to meet the Coopers for breakfast. They were greeted at the door by Alice Cooper, perfectly put together, as always.

“Betty, Jughead. Nice of you to come by,” she said through a strained smile. Betty had waited to tell Alice about her relationship with Jughead until they were already settled into their apartment in Baltimore. Alice was always outwardly pleasant, but Betty knew it bothered her.

“Good morning, Mrs. Cooper,” Jughead said. “It’s lovely to see you again.” She pursed her lips together and ushered the pair inside. Hal Cooper was waiting in the living room, reading the newest edition of Betty’s paper. “Good morning, Mr. Cooper,” Jughead called from the doorway.

Betty made her way to her father and gave him a hug. In true Alice Cooper fashion, breakfast was nearly ready. “Elizabeth, come help me in the kitchen, would you dear?” Alice asked, her voice dripping with artificial sweetness. Betty shot Jughead a look and proceeded to the kitchen.

“So, Jughead. How’s it been living in Maryland?” Hal asked, not looking up from his newspaper.

“It’s been wonderful. I write freelance for magazines around the country. I’m working on my second novel and I started teaching at the beginning of the year. Between that and getting to spend my time with Betty, I’d say it’s going well.” Jughead said honestly. He knew Betty’s parents were never his biggest fan, mostly because of his involvement with the Serpents. He had left that life behind many moons ago and would do whatever it took to convince her parents of that. Hal looked over at him and his face softened. He heard in Jughead’s words his sincerity.

“That’s great, Jughead. You’ve really come into your own over the years,” Hal said. Jughead took the compliment with mild difficulty, as he always had. There was a question weighing on his mind and he knew it was now or never.

“Mr. Cooper, I want to ask Betty to marry me. Not now, but eventually. I was wondering if that would be okay with you. I know it’s ultimately her decision, but it would mean a lot to me to have your blessing,” Jughead babbled anxiously. Hal folded the paper into his lap and looked back at Jughead. He was nervous for his response, but he knew, whether he got his blessing or not, he was still going to move forward.

“You love her?”

“More than anything, sir. We make each other happy. We’ve found a balance together. Nothing would make me happier than being with her for the rest of my life,” Jughead admitted. It was the first time he’d ever said it out loud. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Betty Cooper. He’d never been more sure of anything. Hal smiled at his response. Jughead wrung his hands together, waiting for a response.

“Breakfast is ready!” Betty called from the kitchen. The two men exchanged a quick glance before heading into the dining room to eat. Conversation flowed easily between the two couples. It was going better than Betty had expected. Alice had asked Jughead about what he was doing for work, how he adjusted to Baltimore, all seemingly normal questions.

“Teaching?” Alice’s eyebrows flew up her face in shock.

“Yes, Mrs. Cooper. At Johns Hopkins. So far, it’s going well,” Jughead said before taking another bite of his breakfast. The look on Alice’s face was all he needed to see. It was a look that said _I guess they just let anyone teach these days._ It made him laugh. Alice didn’t know what he had accomplished once he left the small town, and frankly, it wasn’t her business. Betty placed her hand on his thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her, still chewing.

Betty assisted Alice with clean up from breakfast and promised they’d come back at least once before heading back to Baltimore. She hugged her parents at the door and turned to head to the car. Jughead waved goodbye to Alice and gave Hal a firm handshake. Alice had walked away before Hal let go of Jughead’s hand. He pulled Jughead in for a hug.

“Welcome to the family, Jug,” Hal whispered to him before letting him go. Jughead’s eyes were wide with excitement.

“Thank you, sir.” Jughead couldn’t help the smile that erupted across his face. Betty was standing in the driveway waiting, and watched the interaction with confusion written across her face. Jughead walked to the car and settled into the passenger seat.

“What was that?” Betty asked curiously. Jughead didn’t respond. They pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the Lodge-Andrews estate. It was still fairly early and they had no real plans for the remainder of the day.

The next few days continued on without so much of hiccup. On that Wednesday, Veronica whisked Betty off for a day of much needed pampering. She insisted, and Betty wasn’t one to deny Veronica once she had an idea in her head. They left Archie and Jughead to their own devices for the day.

“Pop’s?” Archie suggested.

“Yes! There is nothing like it in Baltimore. We found one place that’s comparable, but nothing will beat it.” Jughead laughed. They grabbed their jackets and headed to the Chock’lit Shoppe.

The familiar chime tingled overhead and the men found their way into their favorite booth. Pop was excited to see Jughead again and told him so. They ordered their usual meals. Jughead would always be surprised by how sharp Pop Tate’s memory was.

“You wanted to talk, Jug?” Archie furrowed his eyebrows together. It had been four days since Jughead had brought it up to him and he was curious to find out what his best friend needed to say. They hadn’t been close in years, but their reconnection the previous year was like there was no time lost. For that, they were both grateful.

“Yeah--” Jughead sipped his coffee slowly. “I wanted to ask you something.” Archie didn’t respond. Jughead was never the type to openly share his feelings and Archie was well aware. He knew for Jughead to say he needed to talk it had to be important. He pinched his lips together waiting for Jughead to continue. “I want to ask you--if it’s okay--if it’s not I totally understand--would it be alright--” Jughead was having trouble getting the words out. Sure, he had asked Hal for his blessing to propose to Betty, but this was different.

Archie was Betty’s first love, her first everything--including fiance. Jughead knew he didn’t need to ask Archie’s permission, but out of respect for his brother, he felt obligated. “Spit it out, Jug,” Archie said impatiently then chuckled at his own eager words. Jughead smirked.

“Sorry.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I wanna ask Betty to marry me, Arch. I just want to make sure that’s okay with you first. I don’t know if it goes against bro code or whatever,” he finally admitted. Archie’s jaw dropped.

“Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. _Wait._ Jughead Jones.” Archie took a deep breath. Jughead’s body tensed. He had a terrible feeling Archie would not be okay with it. His heart began to ache at the thought of not having Betty for the rest of his life, or at the very least as long as she’d have him. “Do you love her?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that?” Jughead huffed. “Yes, Archie. I love her. She is greatest thing in my life, and I’m not sure what took me so long to realize it. She’s been in love with me for years. It took some time for me. You know I don’t do well with relationships, or feelings, for that matter. But, Arch,” he sighed. “I really love her and I can’t see a future without her.” He ran his hands through his hair and rested his palms on the back of his neck as he took a few deep breaths.

“Why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you ask Mr. Cooper?”

“I did ask Mr. Cooper. The other morning when we went for breakfast. I don’t know, man. I feel like I need your permission. You were supposed to marry her, not me. I still feel like I’m dreaming. Nothing this good was ever supposed to happen to me. I don’t des--”

“What did we talk about selling yourself short, dude? Stop. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know. You’ve been dealt a shitty hand. Don’t you think it’s about time you realize that you’re allowed to have this?” Archie sighed. “Jughead, yeah, I was _supposed_ to marry her, but I didn’t. I married Veronica. Betty seems happier with you than she ever did with me anyway. You guys just--fit.” Jughead didn’t know what to say. “For the record, you don’t need my permission, but if she makes you as happy as you look, how can I deny my brother that?” Jughead grinned uncontrollably, a sense of relief striking him.

“It’s not going to be tomorrow or anything. I was thinking about it. I figured while I was here I’d talk to you and Mr. Cooper. I don’t wanna rush it. We haven’t even been together a year yet.”

“Jug, you’ve known each other your whole lives. Who cares? If you wanna do it tomorrow, do it tomorrow. If you wanna wait ten more years, do that too. Whatever you wanna do, I’m here for you. Ronnie, too.”

  
Jughead had never felt more relieved in his life. He started formulating a plan to save for the ring she deserved; figuring out what he needed to do to earn extra money so it wouldn’t take from the household costs. _What if she says no?_


	13. Chapter 13

The remainder of their trip to Riverdale was average at best, bouncing between the Jones trailer, the Cooper house, and the Lodge-Andrews Estate. When he had down time, Jughead graded papers and answered emails from his publisher in the kitchen at the Estate. Archie had sworn to Jughead that he wouldn’t tell Veronica about their talk at Pop’s. He was trying to figure out how to earn some extra income while grading papers one night at the table when he sat straight up with an idea. He quickly shot an email to his publisher with a few questions, ensuring Betty didn’t see. He hated keeping things from her, but he wanted to surprise her. She _deserved_ it.

\---

Betty and Jughead returned home with a few days to relax before their lives went back to regiments and routine.

“Did you still want me to come sit in on your class on Monday?” Betty asked as they lounged on the couch.

“If you still want to, I’d love to have you.” Jughead said, looking at her with a smile in his eyes. Jughead was over the moon for Betty, but he had a hard time telling her sometimes. What he said to Archie at Pop’s was true. He never thought he’d have something good in his life. Sure, he’d found success in writing, and now was a professor, but none of that compared to having Betty by his side. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her temple and smiled.

\---

Monday had come and Jughead had to return back to his regularly scheduled programming. He and Betty woke up and enjoyed their morning coffee and breakfast together as they usually did. They each readied themselves for the day, Jughead in his usual dark jeans and nicer gray overshirt. When he was dressed, he went downstairs to attend to his emails. Betty, on the other hand, put a little more effort into her appearance than she normally did.

While in Riverdale, Veronica had taken her out for a day of pampering. She got her haircut for the first time in nearly a year. She had a manicure and pedicure in time for the beautiful weather. Veronica insisted on paying for all of it, as she always did. Betty was grateful. She felt confident, sure of herself for the first time in a long while. She hated to admit that because once she left Riverdale, she prided herself on not being high maintenance. However, she didn’t think a treat once in a while would kill anyone.

Betty still had a sneaking suspicion about Jughead’s student, Kit. Jughead had been bringing her up a lot recently. She tried not to think about it. He said she was just a good student, so that had to be good enough for her. There was something in the back of her mind that just wouldn’t let up. When she dressed for the day, she donned her black leather pencil skirt overtop a black camisole. She pulled a black and red flannel shirt over her shoulder and tied the bottom around her waist. She let her hair curve around her shoulders, pinning back the front, out of her eyes, She applied her makeup, using the newfound skills Veronica had taught her the week before. Her eyes were smoky and sultry, lips coated to perfection with a dark red Veronica insisted suited her. Betty admitted to herself she was probably trying too hard, but she didn’t care. She had to make a point to herself. She didn’t want Jughead to forget her for someone younger.

She descended the stairs and made her way into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Jughead’s jaw dropped at the sight of her. “Damn,” he whispered. Betty blushed. Her plan had worked, though she felt guilty for even thinking the way she had been. Jughead abandoned his laptop and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, pulling her hair to one side. He kissed her neck, slowly. Her head fell back in delight. “Why so fancy, dearheart?” he whispered into her neck. The breath from his words sent a shiver down her spine.

“I just wanted to make a good impression,” she sighed. “Are you ready to go?” Jughead nodded his head and placed one more teasing kiss onto her neck. He reluctantly disentangled himself from Betty and packed up his bag. They each grabbed their jackets and began to head out.

“Bike or car?” Jughead asked, “Unless you want to drive separately.”

“Bike,” Betty said almost too enthusiastically. She loved to be on the back of his bike, her arms securely around his waist. He settled his bag into the side compartment. They secured their helmets and they were off. Jughead showed his faculty badge to the guard at the parking lot and continued to his parking space. He exchanged his helmet for his bag and they made their way to the coffee shop.

As they walked down the street, Jughead noticed people checking Betty out. He clenched his jaw in frustration, securing his arm around her waist. When they entered the coffee shop, his beverage was already waiting for him.

“Thanks, Denise. Can I get another, light and sweet?” the barista cocked her head to the side in confusion, but made the drink anyway. He paid her and delivered Betty her drink.

“You’re on a first name basis with the barista?” Betty laughed.

“I’m in here a lot. Probably more than I should be,” he shrugged. They made their way to the campus in time for Jughead’s office hours. He didn’t expect too many people to come through on the first day back from vacation.

Betty wandered around his office, looking at the pictures he had chosen to display and the books on his shelves. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books, most of which she’d read already. Jughead sat at his desk, watching her. He couldn’t deny how beautiful she looked. He always thought she was beautiful, his favorite sight was her in the throws of passion, but this look was up there. He reached out his hand for her and secured her on his lap. She crossed her legs and giggled. She felt like she was in her old newspaper office again, only this time she didn’t have to fantasize about having Jughead as hers, he was.

A knock came upon the door. Betty went to stand up, but Jughead kept her there, hands planted on her thighs. She relaxed into him again, taking his lead. “Come in,” Jughead said. In walked Kit, the strap of her backpack gripped into her hand.

“Hi, Professor Jones. Sorry to interrupt,” she said seeing Betty, quickly averting her eyes to the ground.

“No, Kit. It’s fine. What’s up?” Jughead asked.

_Kit. The Kit._ Betty looked the small girl up and down. At first glance, she reminded Betty of Toni Topaz--same small stature, same natural hair. Their biggest difference was their attitude. Toni was loud and confident, sure of herself in ways Betty was jealous of. Kit was timid, shy, seemingly afraid of eye contact. Betty raised her eyebrow curiously to see where this interaction was going. Betty removed herself from Jughead’s lap reluctantly and walked back to the bookshelf. Kit adjusted the glasses on her face awkwardly.

“I did the assignment two different ways. I hope that’s okay. I know you said to work it how I wanted to, but--”

“It’s not due for another week, Kit.”

“I know,” she looked down, angling her feet together. “I’m starting an internship this week, so I wanted to make sure I got it done.” She looked up and quirked a smile.

“That’s great! An internship will be wonderful for you. It’ll really help you break out of your shell,” Jughead nearly burst with pride for his student. His tone did not go unnoticed by Betty. Jughead checked his watch, it was nearly time for class to begin. “We should get going.” Jughead, Betty, and Kit made their way to the classroom. Jughead had not mentioned to Kit that she was the person he wanted her to meet. Really, there was no interaction once she left his lap. Betty’s thoughts were beginning to get the better of her, but she tried her hardest to shake it off. Betty sat in the back corner of the classroom and watched as the students trickled in. “Kit, stay back after class a minute?” Jughead asked. She nodded simply and took her seat. Jughead looked back at Betty and shot her a wink and a smile. Her heart melted, as it always did.

Over the last few months he had become more comfortable teaching. He had gotten to know his students and anyone who listened to him could tell he was passionate about the written word. He had always been. Betty couldn’t help but smile as she listened to him explain the writing process, how everyone’s is different and how there is no wrong way to work. He gave his students something to think about before class ended. He wanted his students to draft query letters for him to submit to gain experience in the publishing world.

“Remember, rejection is part of it. It doesn’t get any easier, but it’s an unfortunate occupational hazard,” he laughed shrugging. “Now get out of here.” Jughead made his way to the back of the classroom to his favorite blonde. The students trickled out, a few lingering to see what he was doing, confused by the blonde in the corner. He made no mention of Betty during his lecture, but she noticed a few of them glancing back at her periodically. He took the seat next to her. “What’d you think?”

“I think,” she started, “you were made for this, Professor Jones,” she smirked at him and scrunched her nose. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You wanted to see me, Professor Jones?” Kit’s squeaky voice rang in the silence of the classroom. Jughead took Betty’s hand and pulled her to the front of the room.

“Yes. Remember before the break I had said I wanted you to meet someone? If you’re still interested in journalism, that is.”

“We talked last week. Not too much has changed since then, sir.”

“Right. Well, Kit, this is Betty Cooper. She’s a feature writer for the _Baltimore Sun_. I wanted to give you an opportunity to speak with her about any questions you might have about journalism,” Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand and gave her a quick smile. Betty couldn’t help but notice he didn’t introduce her as his girlfriend, only as Betty Cooper, feature writer. Maybe he thought the PDA in his office gave it away; either way, Betty’s heart ached slightly because of it. It certainly didn’t help her anxiety about this girl.

They sat and spoke for a half hour about journalism, what Betty did to achieve her goals, where she studied for school, internships she’d taken, her humble beginnings. Kit was grateful for the information, her features excited as she spoke about what she loved about it. Jughead watched the interaction from his desk as he packed up his belongings slowly, a smile on his face as he heard Betty speaking passionately about her profession, as she always had.

“Ready to go home, baby?” She asked him, ensuring Kit overheard as she walked out the classroom.

“You never call me that,” Jughead said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Betty flicked her eyebrows up quickly and took a deep breath. She was being possessive and slightly jealous. It wasn’t a good look on her and she knew it.

“Question still stands,” she said shrugging it off. He took her hand and they walked back to the faculty parking lot. Before they settled onto his bike, Betty kissed him fiercely. He groaned into her mouth.

“What was that for?” Jughead asked through bated breath almost breathless.

“What, I’m not allowed to kiss you anymore?” Betty huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She took a step back. She could see Jughead’s expression change. He reached out for her waist to pull her back.

“I didn’t say that,” he leaned into kiss her, but she turned her cheek. Jughead knitted his eyebrows together. “What’s going on?” She refused to make eye contact. He grabbed her chin to force the eye contact he wanted. “Betty.” His voice was stern, but low.

“It’s nothing. Let’s just go home.” She pecked him on the cheek and mounted the bike. Jughead shook his head and they made their way home. When they arrived home, Betty went directly upstairs. Jughead grabbed a bottle of water and settled onto the couch with his laptop. He decided not to confront Betty on the sour attitude she’d had all day.

_Jones, Ivy Bookstore has agreed to have a signing. Friday from 4:00 - 7:00. The usual is implied. There have been a few more places that expressed interest in a signing, as well. We’ll talk about it Friday. Best - D. Morales._

Jughead’s plan was working out well. He had agreed to do a few signings to earn some extra money to pay for Betty’s engagement ring. Each signing paid a few hundred dollars. He hadn’t told Betty his plan, for obvious reasons.

Betty came down the stairs a half hour later, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of black boyshorts. Jughead promptly packed his laptop away. She stood at the staircase looking at him as he did so. Her arms were crossed against her chest. She was still annoyed at him for how he introduced her. She knew it was stupid, but for some reason, it bothered her. Betty’s insecurities were in high gear, thinking back to Archie and how he had cheated on her years ago. Her fists clenched and she took a deep breath. It was Jughead’s turn to watch her. He could see the struggle painted across her face.

“C’mere,” he said softly, holding out his arms to Betty. Betty stayed against the wall for a moment before heading to the couch where Jughead sat. She sat next to him, leaving space between them. This simple act gave Jughead all the reason he needed that something was bothering her. He put his hand on her thigh. Her arms remained crossed and she looked anywhere but at him. “Betty?”

“Forsythe,” she spat, harsher than she intended to. Jughead raised an eyebrow in frustration. He took her elbows in his hands and guided her to straddle him. This would force her to look at him. He took her arms and placed them on the couch on either side of his head. She had no choice but to look at him. She chewed on the inside of her lip nervously.

“Bet--”

“I’m sorry, Juggie. I’m being stupid.” She tried to stand up, but Jughead did not let her, draping his arms around her waist. He pulled her in for a hug, he heard her short breaths beginning to even out. She pulled out of it and she pressed her forehead to his.

“Talk to me, sweetheart.” They weren’t much for pet names, but sometimes, they slipped out.

“Why didn’t you introduce me as your girlfriend?” Betty whispered. Her eyes were closed. Her face looked pained as if she was anticipating the sting of bad news.

“What?”

“To Kit. Why didn’t you introduce me as your girlfriend?” Her voice was shaky.

“I don’t want you known as the girlfriend of an author. You have your own success and achievements that should be celebrated. You worked so hard to be more than someone’s significant other. You’re a journalist, Betty, not simply my girlfriend. I thought you’d appreciate that,” his voice was quiet. “Guess I was wrong.”

“Oh,” her voice was small, almost inaudible. She took a few more breaths but couldn’t prevent the few tears that spilled from her eyes. Jughead rubbed circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” he whispered into her ear.

“Nothing--it’s stupid.”

“No. We’re not doing that. Please, talk to me.” Jughead’s heart hurt for her. He had no idea what was running through Betty’s mind. “Please?” She sat back and wiped the rogue tears from her eyes.

“I’m being stupid.” Jughead gave her a pointed look at her calling herself stupid, again. “You talked about her when we went back to Riverdale and then I met her and all I could think about was Archie and Veronica and how much of a disaster that was and how maybe you were--”

“Woah,” Jughead took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. “Betty were you afraid I was cheating on you with Kit, or with anyone for that matter?” She nodded slightly. “You know I’m not that guy. I wouldn’t do something like that to hurt you.” He closed his eyes, his heart breaking. “You know that. Right?” She nodded again.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, still not trusting herself to speak.

“You’re it for me, Elizabeth Cooper. I love you.” Jughead clung to her, rubbing her back until her tears subsided. She fell asleep there, but Jughead wouldn’t have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one kind of got away from me length wise! Enjoy!! xx

It was in the moment that Betty cried in his arms that he knew for sure he wanted to propose to her. He knew is was going to eventually, but this solidified it for him. Betty Cooper was nothing but the most amazing person in his life and he still felt as though life would play a cruel trick on him and take her away.

Since Betty and Jughead had their misunderstanding, things were going relatively well. Betty remained insecure, but she knew it was for nothing. She threw herself into her work to not think about it, cranking out more features than she ever had previously. She knew she would drive herself insane if she kept thinking about it. She loved Jughead and knew, in her bones, that he’d never treat her that way. Especially considering his childhood experiences.

As the semester continued on, Jughead had planned a few book signings within a twenty minute drive of their home. When one came up, he blamed it on the end of the semester with departmental meetings or extended office hours. He’d always offer to bring home dinner for them so she didn’t have to cook. Betty was none the wiser until the semester came to a close. He had to find a new excuse for being home late, or push them to an earlier time. He hated hiding this from Betty, but he knew it would all be worth the effort.

In the time he was doing the signings, he learned that Kit’s aforementioned internship had been with none other than Diane Morales, Jughead’s publishing agent. This meant he was spending time with her outside of class. Jughead was proud of her, the internship really opened her up and helped her come into her own. He made sure not to mention it to Betty; he knew she was probably still a sore subject and he didn’t want to rehash the worst moment of their relationship.

\--

It was the last week of the semester when he made plans with Archie to help him choose Betty’s engagement ring, with a promise that he not tell Veronica; he wanted to do that himself when he got there. He wanted to go to Riverdale to get it, not that he couldn’t find something remarkable in Baltimore, but he wanted it to come from the local shop where their story began when they were just kids, running around Archie’s front yard. Jughead wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Betty, but he came up with the best lie he could in the moment. They were sitting at the kitchen island having their morning coffee when he brought it up.

“Hey, so I have to go to a conference in Atlantic City for the publishing house this weekend. I would have to leave right after class on Friday to be there in time,” Jughead said sipping his coffee.

“Oh. Okay, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the flea market this weekend. Maybe next weekend then,” Betty said, seemingly unbothered.

“I’m sorry. Diane sprang it on me and she didn’t exactly give me a choice,” he said putting his hand on her thigh.

“You have to do what you need to. It’s probably because you’re almost done with your next book, right?”

“Yeah,” he agreed absentmindedly. It wasn’t a lie. He _was_ almost done with his sophomore novel.  He felt guilty about lying to Betty again, but he knew it was what he needed to do for this to be a total surprise.

\---

On Friday morning, he kissed Betty goodbye before his ‘conference,’ ensuring her that he’d call when he was settled in for the evening. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug goodbye with promise to talk to him soon. This was the first time since he’d moved in that they’d be apart for so long. They had spent the first two and a half decades without each other, but the thought of two days apart made them each sad.

The last day of class was nearly a joke. Jughead had his students hand in their final works the week prior. If they showed up today, they’d get them back and they could promptly leave; there was no point in keeping them any longer than need be. He wished each of the students that came in well and before long, he left. He would come back the following week to organize his office. He hopped on his bike and made his way to Riverdale. When he got to Atlantic City, he stopped to tell Betty he was only just then leaving the college. He still had a few hours left to drive and he needed to keep the rouse as believable as possible.

He finally made it to Riverdale where he went directly to the Lodge-Andrews Estate. He bounded up the stairs, his duffle bag in hand, and knocked on the door.

“It’s open,” Veronica called. Jughead let himself in and walked toward the living room. He found Veronica there, sprawled on the couch, reading.

“You guys are early. Archie isn’t home from site yet,” Veronica said, not looking up from her paper. “You can drop your stuff in the guest room,” she continued. Veronica finally looked up at him. “Where’s Betty?”

“Just me, Ronnie,” he shrugged.

“Is everything okay? You didn’t run away from her again did you?” Veronica sat up straight.

“No! God no! I guess Archie didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Veronica was thoroughly confused.

“Wow. I’m actually surprised he didn’t say anything to you.” Jughead nodded to himself, impressed with Archie. He normally couldn’t keep anything from Veronica.

“Jug, what is going on?” As she finished her questions, Archie walked through the door and kicked off his work boots.

“Jughead! You made good time!” Archie said, pulling him into a bear hug. “Did you tell her yet?”

“Will someone please for the love of God tell me what the hell is going on here?!” Veronica shrieked finally standing from her place on the couch. Her hands found purchase on her hips and she leaned in, expecting an answer. Archie motioned to Jughead, bowing back gracefully.

“I need your help, Veronica. Archie, you too, obviously. Betty doesn’t know I’m here, she thinks I’m at a conference in Atlantic City for the publishing house.” Veronica raised a curious eyebrow. It wasn’t like Jughead to ask for help, especially from his girlfriend’s ex-fiance and current wife. “I’m gonna propose to Betty and I need your help to pick out her ring. Will you guys help me out?” Jughead rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Veronica clapped her hands and laced her own fingers together in excitement.

“Aww, our little Jug’s all grown up, Archiekins! Of course we’ll help you, we’d be honored to.”

Jughead sat with them in the living room and discussed his budget, how he’d gotten the money for the ring, answered all the questions they’d asked him. They turned in for the night with a plan to go to the local jeweller the following morning. Jughead didn’t have much time to make this happen. He had told Betty he’d be home on Sunday.

_J: Finally able to relax for the night. I miss you, gorgeous._

_B: I hope it wasn’t too bad. I miss you, handsome._

_J: Uptight authors sitting around drinking, trying to convince themselves they’re better than they are. What could be better than that? ;)_

_B: I’m sorry, Jug. You’re probably beat. Text me in the morning?_

_J: Absolutely. Sleep sweet, my love._

_B: Love you, Jug._

_J: Love you most._

He put his phone on the charger and drifted off into a bout of fitful sleep. Before long, he was woken up by the smell of fresh coffee. Before getting up for the day he shot a text to Betty saying good morning and that he loved her. He wandered into the kitchen rubbing his eyes, trying to rid them of sleep. There was a cup of coffee waiting for him next to Archie and he hunched over the kitchen island.

“You ready for this, Jug?” Jughead simply nodded, taking the coffee back to his room to get ready for the day. As he walked out of the guest room, Veronica approached, made up perfectly as usual. The trio made their way into town just as the town was beginning to come to life.

They walked into the jeweller and browsed the bright cases that surrounded the room. “Remember the plan, Veronica,” Jughead said with a slight chuckle. She looked at him and smirked. Jughead dragged his finger along the edge of the case on the far right staring at the various shapes, sizes and settings of the rings inside. He didn’t think it would be this difficult, but he would know it when he saw it. Betty was a simple person, the exact opposite of Veronica who continuously pointed out rings that Jughead deemed not her style.

“Jug. Come here,” Veronica waved him over enthusiastically.

“Ronnie, I swear if it another one of those monstr--” Jughead stopped talking immediately as he saw the ring in Veronica’s hand. It was perfect. “That’s it,” he whispered. Veronica’s eyes welled up with tears and Archie wrapped his arm around her waist. Jughead was on the verge of tears. Archie clapped his free hand on Jughead’s shoulder.

“She’s gonna love it,” Archie reassured. The ring itself was white gold, dainty, but not too small. It wasn’t Veronica’s idea of an engagement ring, as her taste tended to be more ostentatious than Betty’s. The band was braided delicately housing flecks of diamond. The centerpiece was a beautiful round diamond, which Veronica ensured him was of great quality. He wanted to be sure Betty would love it, if she said yes. Before long, they were leaving the store, ring in hand.

Later that afternoon, Jughead made his way to Sunnyside. He knocked carefully on the door of his childhood home. FP answered the door slowly. He hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Another surprise visit?” FP chuckled. “Where’s your girl? You didn’t run again did you?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, Dad, I didn’t run. I came by ‘cause I wanna show you something.”

“You drove five hours just to show me something?” He quirked his eyebrow up as he ushered Jughead into the living room. He pulled out the small velvet box from his pocket.

“I’m gonna ask her to marry me, Dad,” he breathed. FP sat on the couch next to him, pure joy etching his face. He ran his hands over his face in disbelief. “I’m not sure when, but--” FP took Jughead into his arms for a hug, squeezing with all his strength. He didn’t think he’d see the day his son would be this happy. FP knew that this was a big deal for Jughead and he couldn’t be prouder.

“She’s gonna love it, kid. You did good.” Jughead smiled at his father. He closed the box and placed it back in his pocket for safe keeping. They sat and enjoyed a cup of coffee before Jughead left his father’s trailer, getting ready to leave the early the next morning.

Jughead was a bundle of nerves headed back to Baltimore. Their anniversary was this week and he had only one more signing to get through and he was home free. He walked through the door on Sunday afternoon to Betty napping on the couch in his pajamas. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and covered her with a blanket.

\---

Jughead was too focused on celebrating their anniversary to worry about his signing the following day. Jughead had never been in love before, never had an anniversary worth celebrating, never had a woman worth celebrating. He knew Betty deserved the world but he didn’t know how to give it to her. He also knew that she would be completely content staying home for the night.

He was putting the finishing touches on his anniversary surprise for Betty when his phone rang. He’d lost track of time. _Dammit_. He answered the phone and rushed out of the door. “Hey, sweetheart.” He said, trying to calm his pounding heart.

“Hey. When are you gonna be home? I thought you’d be here when I got home,” Betty’s voice said, sounding disappointed on the other end of the line.

“I’ll be home in ten minutes. I just had to finish something up. I’m on my way now,” Jughead reassured her. He heard her sigh.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon then.” Betty promptly hung up the phone without their usual I love you. Jughead rushed home to find Betty sitting on the couch.

“I’m home. I’m sorry. I was just finishing something up. I lost track of time.”

“It’s fine,” Betty said flatly.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Go where?” Betty looked at him confused.

“It’s our anniversary,” he said, almost as if he had to remind her. She looked over at him. She had thought he’d forgotten. They made no mention of it as it approached; he said nothing of it when she left for work that morning.

“I know. I thought you forgot,” she said, looking down at the floor embarrassed for even entertaining the idea.

“You thought I forgot the best day of my life?” Betty looked over at him again, tears pricking her eyes. He reached out for her; she took his hand and melted into his arms as they wrapped around her. She apologized into his neck.

“Where are we going?” She leaned forward to kiss his chest.

“It’s a surprise,” Jughead said. His intentions were to surprise her when she got home from work, but waiting for the Curator of the John Work Garrett Library and Museum took longer than expected. He had become friendly with him during the semester and used that to his advantage. He kissed her forehead and ushered her out of the house before she could ask anymore questions. They took the ride back to campus.

“Jug, this is your job. What are we doing here?” Betty was growing increasingly more curious. She pulled the helmet off of her head and secured it to the bike. He shot her a look, silently telling her to stop asking questions. They walked hand in hand down Charles Street before he turned abruptly down a side alley. The Curator had told him to use the side entrance to not raise suspicions. He pulled the lone key from his pants pocket and turned the knob, allowing them entrance into the unmarked door.

The room they entered was dark, industrial. She had no idea what was happening. She followed him blindly until he stopped short.

“You trust me, right?” Jughead asked her. Her eyebrows knitted together.

“Yeah,” she answered, if not a little hesitant.

“Cover your eyes. No peeking.” Jughead guided her hands to cover her eyes. He guided her by the elbow down a long corridor. The stopped just before a grand wooden door. “Okay.” Jughead pulled her hands down from her eyes and into his. Betty looked around her, she didn’t recognize where they were. Everything around her was grand, larger than life. “Through there,” he said pointing to a massive set of oak French doors. She grabbed onto the handle with one hand, Jughead’s hand in her other. She looked back to him and he nodded for her to continue.

She pushed the door open and stopped in the doorway, having only taken a few small steps inside. She gasped. The sight before her was something she’d never seen before. Walls of books, none of which were printed in the last three centuries; a large table in the middle of the room with candles and two place settings; red velvet furniture scattered around the room; polished wood floors. Sunlight poured in from the numerous arched windows that lined the room. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She’d never seen something so beautiful.

Jughead’s hand perched on her lower back, ushering her to continue through the door. She took a few more steps forward before turning around to look at Jughead. She still hadn’t said anything.

“I hope this is okay,” Jughead said nervously, his hand reaching for the back of his neck. “I’ve never done this before.”

“This is beautiful, Juggie. You didn’t need to do this,” Betty breathed.

“Yes, I did,” Jughead began. He ushered her to one of the red velvet couches. They sat angled toward each other, their knees touching. Jughead took a deep breath. “I did have to,” he nearly whispered.

“Jug-” Betty interrupted.

“No, I need to say this. Please just let me.” Betty nodded and placed her hand on his knee. He took another breath. “If you told me going home to Riverdale last year would have brought me here, I would have laughed. I dreaded going back. I had been gone from everyone for so long. I thought that’s just how it was going to be.” Betty scrolled small circles on his knee, but she dared not speak. “When my mom left, I conceded that no one would ever love me, how could anyone? I nearly drank myself to death from loneliness. I was turning into everything I was running from.” Jughead smirked, “Then to my surprise, there was you. You told me I was worth the effort. You’re the only one to ever tell me that; that’s why you held onto me for more than ten years, wasn’t it? You saw it in me when even I couldn’t? I felt like I didn’t belong anywhere I went. Not in Riverdale, not on the road, not anywhere. But you,” he smirked shaking his head slightly. “In the last year you taught me that home isn’t four walls, it’s a heartbeat. _Your_ heartbeat. _You_ are my home, Betty. I belong with you. That’s why I couldn’t find a connection on the road. I think part of you knew that and that’s why you held on for so long, even after we both left.” Tears were streaming down Jughead’s cheeks. He had thought these things for a while, but had never actually verbalized them to anyone. Betty sat quietly, her tears matching his.

“When I ran from you that night at the Wyrm, I didn’t know what I was doing. My mind was racing a mile a minute and I couldn’t catch my breath. I didn’t understand how someone like you would even want someone like me in their life. I still feel like I’m not enough for you. You’re brilliant, a phenomenal human being, a great confidant, beautiful, understanding--things I still feel like I don’t deserve. I was so angry for hurting you, I still am. But, I am forever thankful for you, Elizabeth Cooper. Because of you, I have a second fulfilling career. Because of you, I’m still sober. Because of you, I know what it means to love someone who loves me back. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to really thank you for everything you’ve done for me in our lives. I love you.” He wiped the tears from his cheeks and offered her a shaky smile.

Betty sat next to him in silent awe. She reached up and dried his tears, letting her palm cup his cheek. She smiled softly at him. She was at a loss for words. Nothing she said could be as heart wrenching and beautiful as he had just said. “Jughead, I have been in love with you since we were in high school. Don’t ask me how, or why, but I felt it in my bones that it was you. I had finally accepted that I’d never see you again, that it was time to let you go, but then there you were at Pop’s, just like when we were kids. You sucked me back in and you didn’t even realize you were doing it.” Betty took a short breath, trying to regain her composure. “But I couldn’t tell you then, it wasn’t part of the plan, the perfect Cooper plan. I couldn’t do it anymore. I felt bad for leaving Archie the way that I did, but I couldn’t do it anymore. We both knew to an extent it wasn’t going to last. Yes, he physically cheated, but I was emotionally cheating on him for years. When you got caught up with the Serpents, my heart broke for you. I wanted to be there for you. When you left, I wanted to run after you, run with you.” She was thumbing the side of his face still as she spoke softly. She pressed her forehead into his. “I have never stopped loving you. I don’t think I can,” she said breathily, pressing her lips gently to his.

\---

Jughead had his final signing. It was at a small bookstore in downtown Baltimore from noon to three. He’d be home in plenty of time before Betty arrived home. She wouldn’t even know it had happened. He walked through the front door, immediately searching for Diane. She was nowhere to be seen. He saw a small woman dressed in a black pencil skirt and tight blouse standing behind where he assumed he’d be set up.

“Hey. Have you seen Diane, she should be here by now.” he asked. The woman turned around and to his surprise, it was Kit.

“She couldn’t make it. She left me here to make sure everything ran smoothly. Is that okay, Mr. Jones?” she asked with more confidence in her voice than he had ever heard. He was proud of her. She had taken the internship and turned into something great for herself. She held a clipboard in her hand.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m proud of you, Kit.” He smiled at her gently. She returned the smile and settled herself behind his chair. Jughead took his seat. He had an excerpt from his new book to read for those attending. Diane had assured him that this novel was better than his last, and based upon the reaction he got from the intimate crowd that came, she was right.

-

“Hey, V. Sorry I’m a day late, I just wanted to wish you and Archie a happy anniversary!”

“Aww, B! Thank you! You guys, too!” Veronica’s voice was pleasant.

Betty rounded the corner, her portfolio in hand. She was working on a feature of the sanctity of brick and mortar bookstores and how there was still a need for them in a world of electronic and digital print. She approached the door and saw how crowded it was. She had been to this particular store before, and it was nearly never that busy. She peaked through the window and saw a familiar man behind a table. He smiled as someone approached him, taking the book from their hands and writing something in the front cover. _Jug?_ “Veronica, I’m gonna have to call you back,” she said hanging up the phone abruptly.

She looked around the room, spying the small brunette she had met in the previous months. Her hand was placed delicately on his shoulder, whispering something into his ear. He looked up at her and smiled.

This made Betty’s blood boil. The girl she feared would interfere with their relationship, standing behind him as if she belonged by his side. She was about to walk in when her nerves got the better of her. Subconsciously, she didn’t want to ruin Jughead’s signing with their personal life. She abandoned her feature and ran in the opposite direction, too flustered to think straight, too flustered to return to work.

**-**

Jughead was blissfully unaware of what Betty saw. He thanked Kit for her help with the signing and headed back home for the remainder of the day. He unlocked the door and entered the house. Betty was sitting waiting on the stairs directly in front of the door, in the dark. Jughead didn’t see her at first. He made his way into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee and brush off the day. When he turned to go upstairs, he saw her.

“Jesus, Betty. What’re you doing home? And why are you sitting in the dark?” He said, gripping his chest. Betty didn’t respond. She had been sitting on the stairs for nearly an hour in tears. He heard her sniffle. “Hey,” he reached out for her chin, but she leaned back. She didn’t want to be touched, not at that moment. Her fists were clenched to ease her nerves, but not even that helped the pain in her heart. He looked down at her and saw them, “Talk to me.” She still didn’t respond.

He knelt down in front of her in attempt to make eye contact, but she wasn’t having it. She clenched her eyes shut, tears spilling down her already puffy cheeks. He reached to wipe them away and she shuttered at his touch. “Betty, what the hell is going on? Did something happen at work?” Jughead was worried something had happened with Chase at work. It was clear that she was not okay. She remained silent for a few more minute before finally looking up at him. She could see the concern in his eyes.

“What the hell, Jughead?” she seethed. His eyes went from concern to confusions in mere seconds. “How could you do that?”

“Do _what_?”

“I saw you, Jughead. I saw you with her at the bookstore! How long? How long has this been going on?!” She was nearly screaming. Jughead’s eyes filled with horror at her confession.

“No, Betty! It’s not what you think. I promise. It’s not, I--”

“I saw her draped over you! What were you doing?!”

“It was a book signing. She’s interning with Diane. She couldn’t make it, so she had Kit fill in. That’s it!”

“All those departmental meetings, coming home late? You were with her, right?” Betty began to sob. All Jughead wanted to do was pull her into a hug and comfort her, but he knew he couldn’t, not yet. “Was your conference even real?”

Jughead sighed, “No. There was no conference,” he admitted. “But, it’s not what you think. You said you believed me. You know I’m not that guy, Betty!” His voice was strangely calm in contrast to hers, harsh and bitter. She stood up abruptly and stormed up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door behind her. He followed her up and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. He sunk down against the door, his head banging against it in frustration.

“How could you, Jughead! Did yesterday mean absolutely nothing to you?!” She sobbed from behind the door. He felt his heart twitch in his chest, breaking slowly as he heard the woman he loved cry because of what she thought he did.

“How can you say that?” Jughead began to cry, practically clawing at the closed door. They sat in silence for what Jughead thought was an eternity. He heard her moving in their bedroom and before long she slowly opened the door. He looked up at her, but she walked away, reclaiming her spot on their bed.

“You lied to me, Jughead. You said you’d never do this to me, but you’re just like him.” Her words were quiet, but dripping with anguish.

“No, you don’t understand. It’s not--”

“Then explain it to me!” She snapped. “Explain to me why you’ve been coming home late, going to a fake conference, book signings, Jug? You hate doing signings!”

“First, you have to believe me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Yes, I’ve been doing signings, but there’s a good reason for it. I didn’t even know Kit was the intern until the first one a few months ago.” Betty winced at the sound of her name. “But, I can’t tell you why yet, not like this.” He breathed nervously. “You need to give me some time.”

“You--you need time? Are you kidding me? Do you know how guilty you sound right now?!” She drew a few calming breaths. “I thought you were gonna be different,” she said almost inaudibly. Hearing her say that made Jughead’s blood run cold.

“Fine, you wanna know why, Betty? You wanna know why I’ve been coming home late and going to fake conferences? Fine!” Jughead had finally snapped, annoyed that Betty would think so lowly of him. He walked to his bedside table and withdrew an old cigar box. He flipped it open and grabbed the small black velvet box it contained. He threw it on the bed next to her. “This is why, Betty! Happy?”

Her eyes went wide. She had it all wrong. Tears came flowing again. She reached for the box, her fingers dancing over the plush fabric. He grabbed it back from the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't hate me! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Leave me some feedback, find me on tumblr (@squids2therescue), message me, come into my asks, anything you want. Let me know. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Jughead knew he couldn’t leave. He didn’t want to. He knew he had to talk to Betty about this, but they were both too emotionally charged to have the conversation they needed to have right then. He paced around the living room for a few moments before deciding he needed air. He slid the glass door open and stepped outside. The early evening air was hot, but the breeze made it tolerable. Jughead choked back sobs as he tried to settle himself and think of his next step.

He pulled out his cell phone and unlocked it, revealing a photo of Betty he’d taken a year ago on their road trip home. She was so carefree and beautiful, but he couldn’t stand to look at it. He opened his contacts and found Archie’s. He hovered over the call button for a minute before finally pressing down.

“Hey, Jug, man. What’s up?” Archie’s cheerful voice rang on the other end of the phone.

“Don’t hey, man, what’s up me, Archie!” Jughead grunted. “You ruined her! You ruined everything!” He could almost hear Archie’s confusion.

“Jughead, what the--”

“You warped her brain. You cheated on her! And now--” Jughead began to sob again. He tried to calm his breathing and stop the tears, but there was no end in sight.

“Jughead, what happened?” Archie’s concern was clear.

“She came by the bookstore I was having a signing at. She wasn’t supposed to know about them. She saw one of my student’s there. We had a fight a few months back about her. She thought I was cheating on her. She said she believed me when I reassured her that I would never. Her first thought went there because of you, you son of a bitch!” He snapped on the last few words.

“Jug. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You weren’t, right?” He had to ask.

“Archie, are you serious? You’ve known me my entire life. I’ve never had anything like this before. Why would I do _anything_ to sacrifice losing her? Now, because of your terrible decisions, I’m going to lose her. I’m going to lose the only woman I’ve ever loved, who’s ever loved me back.”

“Jug. Listen, I’m sure it doesn’t mean much to you right now, but I really am sorry. You know how much she loves you. If you just explain it to her, she’ll understand.”

“Do _not_ placate me, Archie Andrews! I am allowed to be mad right now. She’s gonna--” his tears obstructed whatever he was going to say next as he sunk to the floor of the balcony, his back against the rails.

“This is going to work out, Jughead. I promise. Give it some time.” Archie said reassuringly, hanging up after his last word.

\---

Betty cried in their bedroom. How could she have been so wrong? She pulled out her phone and the screen lit up in the dimly lit room. She opened her phone quickly so she wouldn’t have to see Jughead’s smiling face that was her lock screen. She dialed Veronica furiously.

“Hey, B! How was--” she was cut out.

“V. I really messed up this time,” she whispered.

“What happened?”

“I saw-- He was-- And her-- I was wrong.” Her sobs took over and she couldn’t get the words out.

“Take a deep breath, B.” Once she heard her breathing calm down, she began again. “What happened?”

“I accused Jughead of cheating on me because he’s been coming home late and lied about going on a conference in Atlantic City, and _she_ was there and--” she cut herself off to calm herself again. “I was wrong. I told him I believed him. What is wrong with me?” she whispered again. Veronica cooed and attempted to reassure her that everything would be fine.

“Elizabeth Cooper. You know how much that boy loves you. Do you really think he’d do that?” This simple statement forced Betty to think. She began shaking her head, but soon realized that Veronica could not see her.

“No,” she squeaked.

“So. What is this really about?” Betty could almost see Veronica’s perfect eyebrow arched into the middle of her forehead. “Is this about Archie?”

“Yes,” she admitted embarrassed. “Things were great, until they weren’t. I guess, I just thought that Jug would get sick of me and--”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Betty. Have you seen how he looks at you? He would never do anything to lose the best thing in his life. He’s said it and you know it.”

“I know,” her voice was small, like she wanted to hide inside herself.

“You need to talk to him, B. Try to stay calm, you can do it,” Veronica said. She hung up after a mumbled goodbye. Betty cried again, this time blaming herself for being too stupid, for being so far in her head that she didn’t see how it was probably killing him. She couldn’t face him. Not yet. Her phone pinged next to her. Archie apologized relentlessly via text message.

_A: You and Jug fit, Betty. Don’t throw that away. Talk to him._

Jughead’s phone vibrated next to him. It was Veronica, checking in on him. Archie and Veronica had talked about their respective phone calls and did what they could to reassure their best friends that it was all a misunderstanding.

_V: She’s loved you for more than a decade, Jug. Don’t give up on her yet._

Jughead blinked the remaining tears from his eyes rapidly. He looked up to see Betty looking around the house for him. Her silhouette slowly moving around the house, her hands in her hair. She was distraught. He got up from his place on the balcony slowly and walked into the house. His footsteps startled her and she turned around. Tears were forming in her eyes again.

“You’re still here,” a small smile emerged. She ran the short distance to him and leapt into his arms, pulling him impossibly close. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered into his neck. He squeezed her tight and put her down on the floor. “Jughead, I’m so sorry,” she said again looking up into his bloodshot eyes. He closed them shut slowly, willing the tears away.

Jughead sat on the kitchen floor with his back pressed against the cabinets. His trembling hands raked over his face. Betty wedged herself between his legs, wanting to be as close as possible to him. She pressed her tearstained face into his chest, whispering endless apologies. “Stop,” Jughead finally said, his volume only slightly louder than hers. She looked up at him.

“Yes, I lied to you, but only because I wanted to keep it a surprise. If you knew I was going to Riverdale instead of a work conference, you would have insisted on coming with me,” he started. “Archie and Veronica knew. They helped me. It killed me to lie to you.”

“Wh--”

“I only did the signings to earn some extra money, so it wouldn’t interfere with the household funds. Everything was going perfectly, until today. And I swear, there really is nothing happening between me and Kit. She just reminds me so much of Jellybean, that--”

“I know, Juggie.”

“It kills me that you think that I am even capable of doing that to you.”

“I’m sorry, Juggie. Please believe me,” she asked grabbing his face, her eyes pleading with his.

“I do,” Jughead sighed. “How could you think that I didn’t mean what I said yesterday? I poured my heart out to you. I was finally able to verbalize it and you threw it back in my face. I think that is that part that hurts the most.”

“I didn’t mean it. I was so angry, and I had no right to be.” She pressed a featherlight kiss to his chest. He looked down at her, his eyes finally dry. The familiar glimmer was there; his love shining through the glassiness. Veronica was right, he did look at her like she hung the moon for him. She sighed.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss, trying to put forth all the words he couldn’t say out loud. When they pulled away, they both smiled. They moved to the couch, her head in his lap.They laid there in silence, listening to each other’s breathing.

“You really went to Riverdale to pick out a ring?” Jughead nodded. “I wanted Veronica’s help. I even asked your dad for his blessing when we were there for spring break. That’s why he hugged me when we left.” Betty’s eyes widened, she had wondered what that had been about, but when she asked, he brushed it off. “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out,” he said, combing his fingers through her hair. “But now you have to wait.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a snippet of text messages exchanged from June to December. I know it's a little different, but bear with me.

The next six months flew by, with Jughead formulating a new plan to propose to Betty.

**June 10**

_B: Thanks for talking me out of my own brain._

_B: I owe you one. We talked it out, I think we’re okay._

_V: I knew you would be. If you need me, call <3 _

**June 11**

_J: I’m sorry I blamed you. I was out of line._

_A: I get it, Jug. Did things work out?_

_J: Yeah, but now I have to wait to propose. I ended up throwing the box at her in frustration._

_A: :O_

_J: Yeah. Now I need a new plan._

**June 23**

_J: Guys! I finished my book. It’ll be out in a few months!_

_V: That’s great, Jug! Congratulations!_

_A: Ayyyyy! Congrats, brother!_

_V: Be sure to send us an advanced copy_ ;)

**July 3**

_J: I need ideas, guys. Help your ol’ pal out here!_

_V: Paris!_

_J: No._

_V: C’mon Jughead. City of Romance._

_J: No._

_A: Ronnie, stop._

**July 5**

_J: How’s work, dear?_

_B: It could be worse, I guess._

_B: I can’t wait to come home._

_J: What would you like for dinner?_

_B: Honestly? Pop’s._

**July 12**

_A: Ad in the Register?_

_J: What?_

_A: Propose with an ad in the Register._

_A: I’m sure Mr. & Mrs. Cooper will do it for you. _

_J: For the whole town to see._

_J: Yeah, no thanks._

_V: Really, Archiekins? Do you not know your best friend?_

_J: Apparently not. Why am I asking you for suggestions again?_

**_July 30_ **

_V: Fake her out!_

_J: What?_

_V: Fake her out!_

_V: Take her on a super romantic mushy date._

_V: Make her think you’re gonna propose._

_J: That’s kind of mean, don’t you think?_

_V: Probably_

**August 6**

_J: Date night tonight?_

_B: What did you have in mind?_

_J: Magdelena?_

_B: That place is so fancy!_

_J: Anything for my best girl._

**_August 7_ **

_B: Ugh, V! This is killing me._

_V: What’s that?_

_B: The anticipation! I know he has it._

_V: Be patient, B. It’ll be worth it._

_B: We went out for a fancy date last night, and I figured it was going to be then._

_B: No, no. I was wrong. *pout*_

_V: You’re being so dramatic. You know you’re going to say yes, so it’s like you’re already engaged._

_B: You’re not helping._

**August 12**

_J: Why is this so difficult?_

_J: Archie, how have you done this twice?_

_A: Hey! I didn’t need an elaborate plan. I just asked._ _  
_ _V: If that’s what you need to tell yourself, dear._

_A: Anyway…_

_A: What about at your press event in a few weeks?_

_J: That’ll be too crazy. Also--the_ press _will be there._

_J: Hard no._

_V: Rig a carnival game?_

_J: Are we 12?_

_V: You’re not doing yourself any favors here, guy._

**August 18**

_V: Horse drawn carriage through Central Park?_

_J: Ehh. Better, but it seems kind of cliche, don’t you think?_

_V: Oh! You could take her to Top of the Rock! At sunset. You can see the whole city!_

_J: That could be a thing. But don’t you think proposing in NYC at all is just...done?_

_A: Hey! I proposed to Ronnie in New York…_

_V: And it was lovely, Archiekins. But this isn’t about you right now._

**August 21**

_J: So I decided that I definitely want to propose in Riverdale._

_A: Okay…_

_A: Where did you have in mind?_

_J: I have no idea._

_V: What about Pickens Park?_

_J: I mean, we did have our first date there..._

_J: That could be something, but it’ll be really cold to be out there._

_A: Maybe you could have a party at the Wyrm._

_J: She’s still not thrilled that I’m a serpent…_

_A: Football field?_

_J: -__-_

_V: What about Sweetwater River?_

_J: You mean where Jason Blossom was shot?_

_J: Thanks, but no._

_A: I am out of ideas._

_J: I’m gonna have to sleep on this some more._

**_August 27_ **

_J: So, I have an idea. Think you can keep it to yourself?_

_V: You have my attention, Jones._

**September 1**

_J: This is driving her nuts._

_J: Is it bad that I’m kind of enjoying watching her squirm with anticipation?_

_A: I mean, kind of. XD_

**September 19**

_B: I know you know something, Archibald!_

_A: No clue what you’re talkin’ about, B._

**October 1**

_J: Hey. Did you want to spend some time back home over Christmas break?_

_B: Definitely. I would love to see everyone and can use the break._

_J: Great. I’ll talk to my dad, make sure he’ll be in town._

_J: And everyone else. It would suck if we went home and everyone decided to leave._

_B: That would be pretty terrible. Look at you thinking ahead._

_J: *glare*_

**October 9**

_B: Jug and I are coming up for Christmas break!_

_B: What do you and Archie want for Christmas?_

_V: You know you don’t need to get us anything._

_V: But I did get you the most perfect thing._

_B: … V_

_V: Seriously!_

_B: You’re no help at all._

**October 18**

_B: Ugh! This is the worst!_

_J: Having a hard day at work, love?_ _  
_ _B: What? Crap. Yeah. I’ll tell you about it when I get home._

_B: Love you!_

_J: Love you most._

**October 18**

_B: I just text Jughead instead of you._

_B: I’M SO FRUSTRATED, V!_

_B: What is he waiting for?!_

_V: You know him, B. I’m sure his gears are turning._

**October 25**

_J: You’re sure she’ll go for this, right?_

_J: Or am I psyching myself out here?_

_V: Stop overthinking this, Forsythe._

_V: You know she’s gonna say yes._

**_October 31_ **

_B: Sorry we couldn’t make it up for the party, V._

_B: Our schedules are crazy. Jug has midterms._

_V: It’s okay, B. I get it. You’re missing out, though._

_B: Hopefully next year. What did you talk Archie into this year?_

_V: An angel and a devil._

_V: I’m the devil._

_B: So you mean you’re wearing a short red dress and horns?_

_V: Naturally._

**November 10**

_V: Got your book! Can’t wait to start reading it!_

_A: Proud of you, buddy!_

_J: Thanks, guys._

**November 12**

_V: Your man is brilliant!_

_B: I know. Isn’t his new book amazing!_

_V: Yeah. That’s what I meant._

**_November 23_ **

_J: How’s it going on your end? Happy Thanksgiving, by the way._

_V: You, too! I need a little more time._

_J: You have a month!_

_V: Aye, aye, captain._

**November 30**

_B: You’re sure it’s okay we stay with you guys for Christmas?_

_B: We can stay with my mother, or get a hotel._

_V: Absolutely not! You will stay with us. I won’t take no for an answer._

_B: Thank you, V. Love you._

**December 1**

_B: I think he’s torturing me on purpose._

_V: Do you really think he’d do that?_

_B: Right now, yes._

**December 2**

_J: Hey! We’re gonna be in town for a bit around Christmas. Will you be around?_ _  
_ _FP: Jug! Yeah, I’ll be around, kid. I’d love to see you and your girl._

_FP: You pop that question yet?_

_J: In due time, Dad._

**December 12**

_V: Everything is in place._

_J: Excellent. Do you think she knows?_

_V: I don’t think she suspects a thing._ ;)

_J: Thanks for everything, Ronnie. I owe you guys._

**December 20**

_B: We’re hitting the road. See you guys in a few hours!_

_V: Can’t wait!_

_A: See you guys soon._

_V: Safe travels._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Thanks for hanging in with me, guys! Let me know what you've thought so far!  
> As always any feedback, kudos, et al. are greatly appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, friends.

The plan had been in place for the better part of month. Veronica had made the arrangements while Jughead sat in anticipation. It was _finally_ happening.

They arrived in four hours, wanting to beat the impending snow storm brewing over New York. They settled into the Estate after an enthusiastic hello to Veronica and Archie. They relaxed, discussing plans of who they'd visit first the following day. The Cooper’s for breakfast, the Jones’ for dinner, and back to the Estate for the night.

The next day, they enjoyed an uneventful breakfast with the Coopers. Alice, surprisingly, was pleasant to be around. Jughead assumed it was the Christmas spirit. They walked to the Bijou to sneak in a movie before heading to Sunnyside for dinner with FP. The day had gone well enough, but Jughead’s nerves were getting the better of him.

They arrived back to the Estate for a relaxing night by the fireplace. They discussed breaking out a board game to play, but Archie reminded them of what had happened the last time that happened.

“What? Monopoly is the longest game! Can you blame me for flipping the board after hour three?” Jughead shrugged. The group laughed, reminiscing of their high school years. _They weren’t all bad, I guess._

“Anyone else, wine?” Veronica chirped. Betty and Archie agreed. Her eyes shot to Jughead and darted in the direction of the kitchen. “Jug, some help?”

“Oh, I’ll help,” Betty offered.

“I got it, Betty, you relax,” Jughead said nonchalantly He stood up and followed Veronica past the kitchen. “What?”

“Are you ready?” Veronica asked, pouring the Merlot into her glass.

“Ronnie, I’m scared. What if she says no?” Jughead whispered intensely. He was terrified she’d say no. There was no rationale behind it, but to Jughead, he didn’t deserve anything or anyone as wonderful at Betty Cooper in his life.

“Are we having this conversation again? You _know_ she won’t say no. Jughead, she’s been in love with you for more than a decade. Now she has you, you really think she’s going to give that up?” Jughead looked down at his feet, he knew the answer; he just couldn’t get out of his own headspace. “Bring this to your bride,” Veronica joked handing him her wine. He gave her a small smirk and left the room.

\---

The day finally arrived and Jughead was beyond nervous. He _knew_ she'd say yes. He _knew_ this was the right decision. He loved her more than anything in his life and he was terrified to lose her if she, for whatever reason, said no. The question haunted him, disrupting his sleep. It did not go unnoticed by Betty, but she didn't question it. She assumed it was from sleeping out of their home. He was always a little restless away from home, away from his comfort zone.

Veronica had made the plans for that evening, but getting to that point in the evening would be the hard part. Jughead had to keep himself calm and normal, well, normal for him, until then. They hadn’t made plans for the day.

“Oh, B. I forgot to tell you, I made us mani/pedi appointments for today around midday. I hope that’s okay, and not disrupting any plans you guys have,” she said sipping her latte across from Betty and Jughead. Jughead’s eyes widened, thankful for her intuitiveness.

“I don’t think we have plans for today. That sounds great, V. Thanks.” Veronica threw a wink in Jughead’s direction. He really was thankful for her, whether he’d say it out loud or not remains to be seen.

They laid around the house the majority of the morning. It wasn’t often they got to spend the morning together. They sat on the couch catching up on one of the many shows they’d started but hadn’t been able to finish with their busy schedules. Jughead’s new book being released meant he was out of the house more on top of his teaching schedule. They loved the time they got to just relax, holding each other.

“I guess I should get ready to go with Veronica,” Betty sighed, not wanting to detangle herself from Jughead’s arms. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “But, I definitely want more of this when we get back,” she smiled.

“That I can do,” Jughead promised. Betty walked away to get herself ready for her day with Veronica. As Betty closed the door to their room, Veronica came into the living room and sat on the leather chair opposite Jughead. “Thank you,” he breathed.

“I could see it written on your face, Jug. If I can, she can,” Veronica said plainly.

“I’m trying. This is the most important thing I’ve ever done, Veronica. How can I not be nervous?”

“You just need to get through a few more hours, then it’ll be done. Just try to enjoy your day. I’m taking her out until about five or six. Will that give you enough time to pull your nerves together?”

“Yeah, it should. Thanks again. You’ve been a real lifesaver.” They both stood up and embraced in a rare hug.

“Now you go confirm everything is set, okay?” Veronica said as she walked away from him down the hallway and disappeared into her own room.

Half an hour later, Betty emerged looking as beautiful as ever. She could be in a burlap sack and Jughead would still look at her as if she hung the moon. Veronica was waiting for her, bundled up and ready to head out of the door. Betty kissed Jughead goodbye and waved at Archie as he walked sleepily down the hall only just having woken up a few minutes prior to the girls leaving.

The boys chatted over a cup of coffee before Jughead went into his room to make sure he had everything he was going to need for later that night. He had the ring packed carefully where Betty wouldn’t find it. He had brought something nice to wear with him, playing it off to Betty as a just in case they decided to a night out with Veronica; she was always a stickler for well dressed company. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves before getting himself in the shower.

The hot water pelted his back, easing the tension in his shoulders that had been there all day. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d say to ask her. He had put everything out there for her on their anniversary six months ago. Despite being a writer, he had a difficult time formulating the right thing to say to Betty. She made him a better person, she made him whole. _That’s a lot to put on a person._ _Get yourself together, Jones. You could ask her in Swahili and she’d agree. It doesn’t need to be perfect, it just needs to be real._ He wrapped the towel firmly around his waist and exits the ensuite. He finds Archie perched against the dresser. Jughead’s hand gripped the towel tighter at the sight of him.

“Any reason you’re in here?” Jughead quipped.

“No, not really.” Archie shrugged, walking out of the room. Jughead shook his head, a small smile on his face. He got himself dressed into a nicer pair of black jeans, and a navy button down. Betty always told him wearing blue brought out his eyes. He fingered the edge of his knitted beanie and left it on the dresser. “Not today, old friend.”

Veronica and Betty returned home to see Archie and Jughead playing video games on the couch. They were arm in arm when they stopped in the doorway to watch them. They were laughing and trying to sabotage the other.

“Are we back in high school?” Veronica laughed.

“No offense, but this is way better,” Betty smiled. The sight they walked in on was common the decade before, Veronica and Betty walking in and interrupting the boys and their game. Betty would sit in Archie’s lap, trying not to get in the way while Veronica flopped on the chair in Fred’s basement. “For old times sake?” The girls laughed and proceeded. Betty and Veronica sat in the laps of their respective partners and kissed their cheeks. They boys paused their game and they all laughed in tandem at the familiarity. It was familiar, but so very different. _Better._

“How was your day out, girls?” Archie asked.

“Pampering,” Veronica answered simply. Betty shrugged in agreement. “How were things here?” she asked looking mostly at Jughead.

“Things here are fine,” he said, wrapping his arms around Betty’s waist and pulling her down to kiss her. She hummed in contentedness as she settled further into his kiss. “Better now, though,” he whispered against Betty’s lips. She rolled her eyes at his corniness and slid herself off his lap onto the couch next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned. “Day of pampering too much for you?” She nodded sleepily and before long, she was asleep. He managed to get out from under her sleeping body without waking her and covered her with a throw blanket.

A few hours later, she woke up slowly. The house was quiet. She looked at the clock on the wall: 8:30. She’d been asleep for a few hours, apparently needing the rest.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked into the kitchen. “Jug, why’d you let me sleep for so long?” Her hand migrated to her neck, rubbing out the stiffness from napping on the couch.

“You clearly needed it,” he shrugged. “Go get dressed, we’re going to dinner in a half hour.” Betty looked at him confused. She heard her stomach growl and decided not to argue. She proceeded to the bedroom and changed from her jeans and sweater into leggings and a tight fitting sweater dress. She wasn’t sure where they were going, but she decided dressing up a little wouldn’t hurt anyone. She took down her hair from her loose ponytail and let the waves drape around her shoulders. She touched up the makeup that had smeared slightly during her nap. She slipped on a pair of low black boots and returned to the living room.

She saw Veronica and Archie snuggled on the couch and smiled. “Are you guys coming?” Betty asked.

“Nope. We’re gonna stay in,” Archie said, not taking his gaze off of Veronica.

“Suit yourself,” Jughead shrugged offering Betty her coat. She slipped into it easily and tied it at the waist. She kissed Jughead on the cheek before they left the house.

“Where are we going?” Betty asked curiously.

“You’ll see,” he said, opening the car door for her. He crossed the front of the car and hopped into the driver’s seat. He took the long way around town to get to Pop’s simply as a means to confuse her.

“Are we driving in circles?” Betty asked.

“No, just taking the scenic route,” Jughead laughed.

They parked in front of Pop’s. The parking lot was eerily empty. A small smirk played on Jughead’s lips as he turned away from Betty.

“Why didn’t you just say we were going to Pop’s?” Betty chuckled, getting out of the car. Jughead took her hand as they walked into the diner. Pop Tate was there waiting for them, the diner empty. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this empty this early in the evening,” Betty pondered out loud.

“Must be something going on around town,” Jughead shrugged. They took a seat in the booth they frequented as teens, the booth that Betty came back into his life in; the booth that restarted Jughead’s life after years of hopelessness and despair. They ordered their usual from Pop Tate. Being that they were the only ones there (and Pop knowing they were coming) their food did not take long. He delivered their burgers and milkshakes quickly. For the first time in his life, Jughead ate slowly. He glanced up at the clock.

They finished their meals and Pop cleared their plates, leaving the milkshakes behind. Jughead put his arm around Betty’s shoulders and Betty curled into his side.

“This is how it should have been then, Juggie,” she whispered, pulling his hand into hers. Jughead didn’t respond right away. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what was about to happen and Betty was blissfully unaware. Right on cue, Pop Tate returned with a drink tray that was seemingly empty. Betty’s eyes were closed, reveling in the calm that she was feeling in that moment.

He snagged the two glasses from the table and placed a small black velvet box on the table in their place. Pop gave Jughead a wink and walked into the kitchen to give them privacy. Her eyes fluttered opened when she heard the clink of the glasses. She looked up at Jughead before registering the addition to the table. As she turned her head to smile at Pop, the box caught her eye. Her eyes widened at the small box on the table.

“Jug?” Her eyes immediately filled with tears. He fiddled with the small box.

“I know you’ve been waiting,” he started, “but I couldn’t let it be then. I hope you understand that.” Betty nodded. “I’ve been racking my brain since June figuring out the best way to do this because you deserve the world, and sometimes I still feel like that isn’t me. But then you look at me the way you do, and I know. I am the luckiest person in the world to have you in my life,” he took a deep breath and opened the box. He pinched it between his thumb and index finger and breathed again, trying to calm his nerves. “We’ve been coming here our entire lives. After summer camp, after football games, after homecoming. Our friendship was fortified here. Until I left. But then--then it was here that you walked back into my life, and I cannot be more grateful for that. For you. It only seemed fitting that I do this here.”

Betty had tears streaming down her face. She was already nodding in response to a question he hadn’t yet asked. Jughead looked up at the clock again. “Betty, it was exactly one year ago today, down to the minute that I knew I was in love with you.” He held the ring up at face level. “Elizabeth Cooper, would you make the happiest and luckiest man in the world and spend the rest of your life with me?” He slipped the ring on her freshly manicured hand as she nodded frantically.

“Juggie--” her voice cracked and whatever she was going to say got lost in her throat. She leaned forward to kiss him, every word lodged in her throat coming through all at once. She broke away slowly, her eyes still closed.

“So, is that a no?” Jughead joked.

“Of course I will Jug!” She said, playfully slapping his arm before setting back into his side, her hand on his thigh. She looked down at the engagement ring. It was delicate and beautiful. She exhaled deeply. “I love you, Mr. Jones,” she said.

“And I you, future Mrs. Jones,” he smirked kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who came along for this ride with me. I appreciate every bit of feedback, kudo, bookmark, save, comment--literally anything. Thank you so much for reading! xx
> 
> @squids2therescue on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> @squids2therescue on tumblr. Thanks to my sister for being my beta. Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always.  
> I _really_ appreciate the love that this has gotten so far, friends. I hope you're enjoying reading this journey as I am writing it. xx


End file.
